To See Without Seeing
by Requiem-For-a-Dying-Song
Summary: After being injured by a hollow Soi Fon has found herself permanently blind can she find a new way to live in a job where she depended so heaviliy on her sight and can an old face help her through it. Enventual Yoru/Soi
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Fanfic. **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (Except the plot that's mine...I think) everything belongs to Tite Kubo.**

Chapter 1

Soi Fon was excited blood pumped through her system as the adrenalin of battle coursed through her veins, she skilfully dived from one hollow to the next obliterating them with blinding speed. It was unusual for hollows to appear in Rukongai , but regardless Soi Fon had been sent to deal with the problem, and deal with it she would. Although she was sent alone she was not fighting completely by herself, the hollows had the unfortunate luck of landing near Kuukaku Shiba's house, who had taken it upon herself to make as many of them as she could explode. Ganju had tried to help but in the end Kuukaku had sent him running, with a well aimed kick and a few choice words.

Soi Fon dived to the next hollow jabbing Suzumebachi twice rapidly into the hollows mask making it disintegrate, her eyes flashed to Kuukaku who was laughing manically as another hollow exploded. Soi Fon couldn't help but grin slightly; she and Kuukaku had been on civil terms since Yoruichi left over 100 years ago, a feat which normally took a lifetime.

Soi Fon passed a glance around, making sure all the hollows were dead or better.

"Hey Kid, You see anymore," Shouted Kuukaku, a firework held in her hand a match in the other a look of sheer manic eagerness.

"I think we got them all," Soi Fon replied as she headed back towards Kuukaku.

"Well damn," she replied, lighting the firework anyway and throwing it as far as she could before it exploded.

"You know, I could have handled them myself," Kuukaku said as she nudged Soi's shoulder smirking.

"I know, but orders are orders. I did try to tell the Soutaicho, but he insisted that I come," Soi Fon explained.

Kuukaku had taken it upon herself to look after Soi Fon after Yoruichi left; she knew how much the dark skinned woman was admired by the young Chinese girl, and had seen how distraught she had been upon finding her gone, Soi Fon had gone through a very deep depression when Yoruichi left, it had taken her years to overcome, Kuukaku had eventually beaten the girl out of her depression, a treatment which never failed, according to Kuukaku.

"You want to come in for a drink, Kid?" The one armed woman asked as she headed back to the home.

"As much as I'd like to I can't, I have alot of paperwork to do," Soi Fon replied as she turned in the general direction of Seireitei.

That's when she spotted it, the thing was definitely a hollow, but it looked like a giant insect with a huge tail, it's eyes were big, black and bug like, and a lamp hung at the end of its tail which was coiled and positioned above its head, a dark grin seemed to be permanently etched on the features of its white mask.

'_Shit, looks like we missed one after all.'_

The creature raised the lamp on its tail a little higher before speeding towards Kuukaku at a speed not common in regular hollows. Soi Fon followed it with her trained eyes and realised its tail lamp was getting brighter and brighter.

"KUUKAKU!" she shouted as she sped to hopefully intercept the creature.

"Huh?" was Kuukaku's reply as she turned to see why Soi had shouted of her, her eyes immediately meeting the large eyes of the hollow. The hollow cried in delight, its roar echoing through the area. Kuukaku reached into her pocket to find a firework to make the creature explode but came up with nothing.

'_Fuck, the one I threw away was my last one.'_ Kuukaku mentally scolded herself.

By now the creature was mere meters away its tail shining so bright it was almost blinding. Kuukaku raised her arm infront of her face to block the light; she closed her eyes waiting for the impact. But felt nothing, just a dark shadow infront of her, she opened her eyes to see Soi Fon stood infront of her the arm holding Suzumebachi outstretched. The creature howled in pain before retreating.

Kuukaku was about to ask Soi if she was alright but Soi shunpoed away swiftly and caught the creature in the homonka she had just placed their seconds ago, making the hollow disintegrate, rendering the area silent, save for Soi Fon's heavy breathing.

"You ok Kid?" Kuukaku finally shouted to Soi as she scanned the area to make sure no other hollows were going to sneak up on them. Not hearing a reply she turned to look as Soi Fon and found the young girl kneeling in the grass her head bowed.

Kuukaku ran up to the kneeling girl and touched her shoulder.

"Kid, you ok?" She asked again, still not being able to see her face, still no reply. "Soi Fon?"

Soi Fon still did not reply, Kuukaku was about to ask the girl again when she heard rustling in a nearby bush, not wanting to be caught off guard again Kuukaku fired a Kido spell into the bush, revealing a now rather disgruntled looking Ganju.

"Next time let me know it's you." Kuukaku growled to her brother.

She turned back to the 2nd squad captain who had now sat up a little straighter and had her hand held infront of her face.

"Kuukaku, you there?" her voice was small, and sounded almost afraid.

"Yeah, I'm here kid, you ok?" she asked again looking at the back of Soi Fon's head.

"Um...I don't know," came the reply.

"How can you not know?" asked Ganju.

Soi Fon now turned to face the two, blood was pouring from Soi Fon's eyes, although she didn't seem to notice this.

"Because I can't see," Soi Fon said answering Ganju's question.

Ganju himself reeled back from Soi Fon as if he had been hit, Kuukaku just stared, her face blank. Snapping out of it quick though Kuukaku pulled off the material wrapped around her head and quickly began to wrap it around Soi's eyes.

"I'll be right back Kid," She said surprisingly soft before running to her house where Ganju was now stood.

"What the hell happened to her?" he asked as Kuukaku approached.

"That hollow, the light might have done something to her eyes, could have burned them or something, I wouldn't know," she replied looking back towards Soi's still kneeling form.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked.

"I'll take her to see Retsu." Kuukaku stated.

"Want me to do anything?" he asked. Kuukaku turned back to him and gave him a very serious look.

Kuukaku sighed and rubbed the back of her neck and closed her eyes before glancing back over her shoulder. "You better tell the bitch what's happened."

**Well that's it for the first chapter, I hope you liked it, please review **

**No flames please, constructive criticism welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You to everyone who reviewed, and thanks to everyone who gave me advice.**

**It means alot really it does.**

**Here's the next chapter. It's a little shorter than the first, but I'll have the 3****rd ****chapter up in a few days (Hopefully). **

**Again everything belongs to Tite Kubo. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2

Ganju had managed to convince Kuukaku to let him help her get Soi Fon back to Seireitei before he headed to the human world, the two were currently waiting in a room in the 4th division hoping for Retsu to come in soon and tell them how Soi Fon was doing. The girl had been taken from them as soon as they had arrived, and had been hidden away in the inner chambers of the division.

Kuukaku was pacing up and down grumbling impatiently, she had promised Yoruichi she would watch over the girl and now this had happened. She was pulled out of her mulling by the shoji door sliding open and Retsu Unohana walking in with Isane just behind her.

"How's the Kid?" Kuukaku asked.

"Captain Soi Fon is fine." The 4th division captain answered.

Kuukaku let out an audible sigh of relief.

"However," Unohana then stated, receiving a slightly worried look from the two. "The damage to her eyes is very severe, and from what you have told me, a hollow did this. Am I right?"

"Yeah," the pyromaniac answered. "That thing came out of nowhere, it had a light at the end of its tail and it was getting brighter and brighter. Then the kid jumped in the way and stabbed it, then went back after it again."

"It is strange how a hollow such as this got into the Rukongai, and judging by what you have told me a standard hollow of this strength should not be a possible creation. Be that as it may Captain Soi Fon unfortunately will never regain her sight." Unohana explained sadly.

"What do you mean, surely you can fix it?!" Ganju asked coming to stand next to his sister.

"I may have been able to reconstruct her eye, thus allowing her to regain her sight," she mused.

"Why don't you do that then?" he asked.

"I would have, but there is nothing left for me to reconstruct, and surgery on the eyes is something I would not like to try without at least having another eye to work from," she replied meeting Ganju's own eyes.

"What do you mean Doc?" Kuukaku asked.

"I cannot reconstruct her eyes because she has no eyes left for me to reconstruct," the Captain stated.

Both remained quiet, not really knowing what to say. Both Kuukaku and Ganju were nervous; one as to what the girl's former mentor would do to her when she found out, the other what would happen to him when he told said mentor.

"Damn," was all Kuukaku could say. '_Yoruichi is gonna kill me.'_

"I have managed to seal the wounds on her eyes, so she no longer bleeds. I have instructed members of my division to construct some prosthetic eyes for her, although she didn't seem too enthused on the idea."

Kuukaku sighed again and ran a hand through her hair. "Ganju, you better get going and tell Yoruichi."

Ganju visibly gulped before leaving the fourth division to find a way to the human world.

"Can I see the kid, before I head back home?" Kuukaku asked unusually sombre.

Unohana nodded smiling slightly as she led the Shiba towards Soi Fon's room. Upon entering the room she spotted the young Chinese woman sat in bed with a set of white bandages around her eyes, light blood stains where her eyes should have been. She looked up as she heard the door open, her face turned towards the door, then upon realising that she couldn't see she frowned and looked away.

"Is that you Captain Unohana?" Soi Fon asked.

"It is." the captain replied.

"And me too." Kuukaku added a smirk resounding in her voice.

Kuukaku walked up to the young captain, and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Listen Kid, Thanks you saved my ass back there!" Kuukaku said rather sheepishly.

"Don't mention it...ever!" Soi Fon replied smiling slightly.

Kuukaku nudged Soi Fon in the shoulder lightly. She couldn't help but feel that although unintentional she had been responsible in some way for Soi Fon's current condition. She sighed.

"Listen Kid, You'll be ok, you've gotten over worse things, and this won't bring you down." Kuukaku said, trying to reassure herself as well as the young woman.

"I know." Was all Soi Fon could say in reply.

"I gotta get going. Come see me again when you have time, don't forget I still owe you a drink." Kuukaku said in her own carefree manner a smirk in place on her face.

"Yeah, I'll see you around." the young captain replied still not sounding all there.

The two older women left Soi Fon alone in her room. Unohana walked Kuukaku back to the entrance of the 4th division.

"Keep an eye on her Retsu." Kuukaku said as she made her way towards the division's perimeter. "Something like this may really bring her down."

Unohana nodded slightly smiling at the Shiba woman as she made her way back to her Rukongai home.

**Ok let me know what you think.**

**I know it may seem as though this is going to take a while to get going, but I'm writing this completely off the top of my head. Hopefully it'll all turn out ok. **

**Again No Flames please, but the constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**P.S If anyone is interested in being a beta or proof-reader for this story get in touch. The person I was going to use has abandoned me (Just my bloody Luck). **

**Ok **

**Bye Bye for now **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's the next chapter**

**Again I don't own anything**

**Big thanks to my Beta for checking it over for me**

**Hope you enjoy it**

Chapter 3

Yoruichi lounged in cat form on a cushion lazily in Urahara Shoten watching Ichigo argue with Urahara over an experiment he had wanted to test out on him. Ichigo was having none of it, but Urahara was not backing down intent on getting the young man involved.

"Please!" the shopkeeper pleaded, trying his hardest to look innocent and failing miserably.

"Hell no!" Ichigo yelled back. "I remember what happened last time I agreed to one of your stupid experiments, I spent three weeks thinking I was a girl! It was a nightmare I thought my balls had fallen off!"

"Yeah, best three weeks of my life." Renji stated a smile on his face which had been on his face since the incident had begun.

"Bite me you tattooed freak!" Ichigo bit back before an idea struck him. "Hey, Renji will give you a hand?"

At this Renji's face dropped as he shot a glare at the orange top.

"Like hell I will!" he growled back slamming his fist on the table, his glare intensifying.

Rukia couldn't help but laugh at the two, as they argued as to who would have to assist Urahara, tears of mirth flowed down her face. She stopped abruptly as she spotted a familiar shadow bobbing up and down trying to see into the shop without being seen, he wasn't doing a very good job though.

"Ganju?" she asked loudly, stopping the other two from their arguing. The shadow ducked suddenly.

Rukia stood up and went towards the window before leaning out of it, spotting Ganju squatting just below the window.

"What are you doing here?" she asked tilting her head to one side.

"Umm, you wouldn't mind if I came in would you?" he asked, he sounded a little scared and apprehensive.

Rukia turned to look at the occupants of the room, Urahara shrugged, and stood up to go and let the young Shiba in, Renji and Ichigo who had now stopped fighting passed a look between them.

"Wonder what he wants, it's not usual for him to come to the human world." Ichigo wondered aloud.

"Maybe Kuukaku sent him." Rukia suggested.

"Maybe, but why would she do that?"

They all fell silent as he entered the room following Urahara; he looked rather nervous and was fidgeting with his hands beads of sweat trickled down his face.

"Hey Ganju, what's up you look like Kuukaku's after you?" Ichigo said with a smirk.

"It's not her I'm worried about." he stated, meeting Ichigo's eyes only briefly.

"What's wrong Ganju?" Rukia asked.

Ganju gulped before flashing a quick look to Yoruichi who was still lounging on the cushion watching him lazily, her golden eyes hazy with sleep.

"Um, I have a message from Kuukaku." he stated his voice shaking slightly.

"Ok then..." Ichigo replied eyeing him slightly wondering what had gotten him so spooked.

Ganju ran a hand over his face, wondering why he had to be the one to deliver this message. He passed another look at the black feline, which was still watching him curiously.

"The message is for Lady Yoruichi." He stated trying to find a way to start. At this the cats ears perked up a little as she rose into a sitting position her eyes now alert.

"I'm listening," she stated in her deep voice.

"Erm... well... it's just...that...erm," he stuttered trying to decide on how he should address this.

"Spit it out Ganju," Yoruichi sighed eyeing him strangely.

"It's about the Captain of the 2nd division, you know Soi Fon," he started. Watching the cat intently while trying to discreetly plan his escape. Yoruichi's ears twitched at this information.

"Really, and what information do you bring about my little bee?" she asked slowly standing and making her way towards him.

"Erm...well...the thing is..." he started; he was getting even more nervous.

"Out with it Ganju!" she said impatiently.

'_Here goes nothing' _he thought to himself as he took a breath.

"She was attacked by a Hollow earlier today, and Kuukaku had to take her back to Seireitei." he said as quickly as he dared.

"What?" the cat asked eyes widening a little.

"She got hurt... bad." he continued attention focussed solely on the cat edging towards him, as he too began to edge backwards.

"How bad?" she asked her voice holding a hint of what could have been anger.

"Erm...the hollow did something with light and Captain Soi Fon got in the way... to protect Kuukaku. Honestly, I've never seen her move so fast." Ganju babbled nervously.

"You're babbling Ganju. What happened to Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asked her voice holding irritation, and the anger seeped through even more.

"N-now...Lady Yoruichi d-don't get mad. T-that thing came out of nowhere, a-and there was no time to act accordingly." Ganju stated holding his hands out infront of him hoping to stop her forward movements.

It didn't work however the cat pounced on him and with surprising strength and the sheer unpredictability of the attack bowled Ganju off his feet and onto his back. The cat now stood on his chest her claws resting near his face.

"Stop. Stalling. Ganju!" she stated, her voice dark.

"Ok ok. Soi Fon got in the way of some attack it gave off, and she took the full brunt of the attack. Unohana can't do anything about it, she daren't do anything. The Hollow completely destroyed Captain Soi Fon's eyes. She's permanently blind." Ganju finally said. He closed his eyes waiting for an attack, but nothing happened he slowly opened his eyes and saw Yoruichi's cat face staring at him wide eyed.

"What do you mean? Why can't Unohana fix it?" Yoruichi asked after some time.

"Because, Soi Fon has no eyes to fix," he explained.

Yoruichi jumped off Ganju and walked away from him, trying to take in the information he had told her. How could this possibly have happened? How could her little bee be blind? Yoruichi left the shop she did not know where she was going to go she only knew one thing, she wanted to be alone. The only thing that kept going through her head was what Ganju had said.

'_Soi Fon has no eyes to fix_.'

Yoruichi mulled things over, what was she going to do. More importantly what was Soi going to do? The ability to see she thought was the greatest defence an assassin had; without her eyes would someone be able to get the better of Soi, would someone be able to take the division from her in combat, what was going to happen to her. Would the result of an attack she survived be what destroyed her? Yoruichi could only hope Soi would be ok.

After finally being released from the Hospital Soi Fon sat quietly in her private chambers. The bandage around her eyes had been replaced with a black silk blindfold to hide her new prosthetic eyes from view. She didn't like them, but she disliked the gaping holes where her eyes once sat even more. The prosthetics looked exactly like her own eyes, but they were just glass instead. She carefully moved around her lounge trying to memorise where everything was in her room, something she had never considered doing before as she relied too much on her eyesight to be bothered. She moved slowly around the room touching each piece of furniture lightly and running her fingers along the surface trying to place it in her mind. Everything was going so well until.

_THUD!!_

Soi Fon fell onto her backside as she rubbed her head having just walked head first into one of the large solid wooden book cases which lined the walls of her room.

"FUCK," she swore loudly. She was angry, angry at herself for being so weak as to be brought down by a regular hollow, angry at her helplessness for not being able to find her way around without having someone there, angry at the dammed bookcase that had gotten in her way.

Berating herself for her clumsiness she scrambled to her feet and reaching both arms out in front of her slowly and steadily made her way towards the bookcase, when she felt the hard wood beneath her hands she gripped it tightly turning slowly to lean against it.

Sighing deeply she lowered her head.

"What's happened to me?" She mumbled aloud. "How can something like this bring me down? How could I have been defeated by just a regular hollow?"

Clenching her fists in anger and breathing deeply she pushed herself off of the bookcase turned and kicked the base of the bookcase hard in frustration. She turned away from it to try and make her way back to her sofa when something heavy and metal fell onto her head with a clunk before slipping to the floor. Wondering what it was she knelt down slowly with one arm still holding onto the book case as the other swept over the floor as she tried to feel around on the ground for what hit her on the head. Finally her hand came into contact with a small flat piece of rectangular metal. Clasping it in her hand and pulling herself into a standing position she ran both hands over the flat metal touching each bump and grove along it, before she turned it over and felt a series of raised ridges on the surface. Carefully she ran her fingers over them discovering that the ridges were actually words. Finding were the words began she ran her fingers across them trying to decipher them. Soi Fon smiled to herself as she realised what she had found.

It was a small silver plaque etched with writing; it was very old as far as she could remember, and had been with her family for many generations. No one in Seireitei would ever be able to read it because it was not written in Japanese it was written in her native tongue of Chinese. Soi Fon smiled to herself as she read it.

"_Do not pray for salvation, instead take a bow, and dance with the devil,"_ she read. Soi Fon's smile widened although unable to see it with her hands she could read it. She smiled this had been a favourite saying of her grandfather who had faced many adversaries. He had been one of the greatest warriors in her family, but he had been unlike any other warrior the Second division had seen. He had been a Dim Mak master, a true and natural master of the death touch, one of the many thousands of Wushu Arts past down within the Chinese scriptures of her family which all Fon's had to master.

Clutching the small metal plaque in her hand she leant back against the bookcase it had been so long since she had ever even considered her family. Her family had been unique they had never shied away from any fears of weaknesses they had embraced them as a part life and carried on. Her Grandfather had been blind himself he was born blind, and because of all the harassment he had gotten in the 2nd division because of it, and he had taken it upon himself to master one of the most difficult, deadly and accurate of their arts, the art of the death touch.

If he could overcome his problem why couldn't she? If he could prove himself to be one of the greatest warriors of the 2nd division why couldn't she continue as a successful Captain? If he could hold his head high and proudly proclaim that his own disability had never diminished his capacity as a warrior she too could hold her head high her lack of sight would not hold her back, and she would prove to herself and to all others that she could and would crush her own weakness, and turn it into her greatest strength! She would prove to all that Kaname Tousen was not the only blind person who was a competent warrior and captain.

But she would not follow the same path of training that Kaname did and focus all of her energy on sensing the Reiatsu of people. She would focus her energy on heightening her other senses, but she could not do this by traditional Shinigami training. For what she wanted to do she would have to look back to before she had entered the Gotei 13, she would go back to her families ancient martial discipline and back to the Wushu ways of her family before they became subservient to the Shihoin clan, too before they even became a part of Seireitei.

Strengthening her resolve she pushed herself off of the bookcase and strode confidently forward towards her private training area.

"It's time to Dance with the devil in the pale moonlight," Soi Fon murmured to herself as she closed the door behind her the small piece of scribed metal clasped tightly in her hand.

**Ok that was it hoped you like it**

**For anyone who doesn't know Dim Mak is a Chinese art that involves hitting various pressure points to cause injury, illness or even death. The technique depends on striking precise locations (very precise may I add) on the body when they are open for attack.**

**If anyone is still unsure about it let me know and I'll explain.**

**Bye bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this is the next chapter**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimers apply I own nothing**

Chapter 4

It had been three months since Yoruichi had heard of Soi Fon's accident, and still the cocoa woman had not been to see her. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but she was scared. Not that she would admit that aloud though. Urahara had watched her patiently for the entire three months as the goddess had paced back and forth trying and failing to decide what to do about the situation.

"Why don't you just go and visit her?" Urahara asked with a sigh.

"I can't! She's barely forgiven me for leaving all those years ago. I can't just show up...it's just not right." Yoruichi tried to explain to the shopkeeper.

"You're making up excuses not to see her." he chided back.

"Am not!" She shot back, "I just want to give her time to adjust to what happened."

"Oh so that's what you're doing." he replied not believing a word she had said.

"I just can't go see her right now." The Shihoin added.

"Scared of what you will see?" He asked.

"No!" She shot back a little too quickly.

"Well it doesn't matter either way." The shopkeeper stated rising from his seat.

"What the hell are you on about?" The dark skinned woman asked turning to face her childhood friend.

"I mean you'll be seeing Soi Fon soon." He answered.

"Huh?"

"We have received summons from the Soutaicho. A captains meeting is being held tomorrow and he wants us to be there. He has something he wants to ask us." Urahara explained.

"When did this happen?" Yoruichi asked incredulously.

"Oh...about a month ago." Urahara's voice came from the hallway.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Yoruichi called. "Hey get back here!"

Yoruichi chased the shopkeeper around the shop trying to get her answer, but he would not give her any more information, other than the fact that tomorrow they would stand in the presence of remaining captains of the Gotei 13 as they had done so many years ago.

Soi Fon walked confidently towards the captains meeting chamber a large staff was held in her hand. She didn't really need it, but it was good to hit people with if she wasn't too sure how far away they were from her. She had walked the path to the captain's chambers so many times that she knew where to go through sheer muscle memory. She had found that they were many things she could do from muscle memory, such as the way from her office to her private quarters, and how to braid her hair. Repetitiveness had engrained it into her being.

Omaeda walked slightly behind his captain he had not been allowed in her office since she had her accident, on Unohana's command of course, after Soi Fon had complained that the Oaf was a hazard to her health. This had been the first time he had seen her in nearly two and a half months, and instead of the silk blindfold she once wore, which she now wore to sleep in, a black opaque veil covered her eyes falling low over her cheeks but leaving her nose and mouth visible.

This was Soi Fon's first full week back at work, and although she still had allot of trouble with the paperwork side of it she was still competent in her other work as a captain. So she strode towards her first captains meeting since her accident aware of nearly everything around her the sounds, the smells and anything else she discovered to be important.

Soi Fon left Omaeda with the other Lieutenants before heading towards the meeting chamber.

"Feeling better Captain Soi Fon?" Came a Feminine voice.

Soi Fon turned her veil covered face towards Unohana's voice.

"I'm fine." she replied.

"You seem to be coping well." she stated as the two began to walk together to the captains chambers.

"I had to make many drastic changes to my personal training in order to compensate, but I thought I would have suffered a lot more from the loss." Soi Fon said quietly.

"You have dealt with it extremely well." Unohana stated as the two entered the meeting chamber.

"It wasn't easy though," she explained.

"I wouldn't have thought it would be. Let me know if there is anything you need Captain," she stated.

"The staff you gave me is all I think I'll need," Soi Fon replied taking her place in the Captain's line up.

The rest of the captains began to file in one by one Soi Fon managed to differentiate each captain's footsteps; the weight of each persons, Komamura's were heavy but strong while Hitsugaya's were soft and light. A persons gait was also distinguishable; Zaraki's was arrogant while Byakuya's was prideful and surprisingly elegant. Soi Fon kept her attention forward as she felt the air change as the Soutaicho entered. But what she didn't notice was Yoruichi and Urahara enter just behind him and take their place at the back of the group.

**Ok that was the next chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed it and I hope to be putting the next one up in a few days time**

**Big thank you again to my beta who's help is truly appreciated**

**Bye Bye **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here's the next chapter **

**Again I own nothing and great big thanks to my beta. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter 5

The Soutaicho began the meeting straight away. 30 minutes into the meeting Soi Fon began to notice things she wouldn't normally have noticed, such as, Zaraki's breathing became irritated and impatient, slight grumblings and muttering under breath could be heard from others in the room which she was sure no one else seemed to notice. She was actually surprised at how much she had been missing while she relied on her sight it was strange to see only blackness, but even so she knew exactly where everyone was just by the sound of their breathing and the shuffling of their feet.

"Does anyone have anything they want to add before this meeting is adjourned?" The Soutaicho asked as he finished up business.

"I have something I would like to discuss." Came the voice of Myuri Kurotsuchi.

"And that would be?" The old first division captain asked.

"I would like to know what exactly we are going to do about Captain Soi Fon. Is she to be replaced?" he asked.

Soi Fon tensed she didn't expect something like this to come up, but she thought that it wouldn't be brought up this soon. The fact she couldn't see shouldn't stop her being a captain...should it.

"What do you mean?" This from Ukitake.

"Well, can Captain Soi Fon control a division of assassins people designed and trained to kill without a sound and without being seen. For someone such as herself, could she really control such a division effectively?" He explained.

"Are you questioning my competence as a captain?" Soi Fon asked a hint of anger in her voice.

"You have to admit that being unable to see is a great disadvantage to you." Kurotsuchi explained.

"Really...is that so?" Soi Fon asked bitterly turning in his general direction.

"Of course, how can you expect to control a group of warriors who were trained to never be detected without having the additional advantage of sight?" He explained confident in his analysis of Soi Fon's current situation and the capabilities of her Division.

"Is this an issue with other captains?" Soi Fon asked.

"I'll agree with Kurotsuchi," came the voice of, shockingly enough, Zaraki Kenpachi.

Komamura also nodded in agreement, and was about to voice his opinion when Soi Fon spoke.

"And what makes you think my ability as a Captain has been diminished Captain Komamura?" she asked facing him a firm set to her jaw, she was very angry and it was evident.

Komamura was shocked he hadn't said anything to her or anyone, and yet she knew he had agreed with the Captain of the 12th division. He decided then not to answer.

"Captain Soi Fon cannot possibly command her unit effectively; her lack of visual analysis will make her inefficient as a captain of the second division. How can she possibly see danger coming when she has no eyes to see it?" the mad scientist explained.

It happened suddenly a small throwing knife hurtled towards the 12th division captain and landed centimetres from his feet he looked down, and he was shocked that someone would have the nerve to throw a knife at him. He looked up and noticed that Soi Fon was not where she once was. His eyes darted around the room to try and see where she had gone, and finally he turned around only to see another small throwing knife thrust at his face coming only micrometers away from his eyes, it was so close that if he blinked he would have been cut.

Soi Fon had a glare etched on her features as she sat perched on top of the staff she had been carrying around, the staff perfectly balanced on the varnished wooden floor of the captains meeting chamber. A small throwing knife held firmly in her grasp pointed straight at the 12th division captain's right eye.

"Is this proof enough for you Captain Kurotsuchi I may not be able to look at you but that does not mean I cannot see you. I hear your feet scuffing on the floor; I hear your breathing; I hear the rustle of your captain's haori; I hear the very beating of your heart." She growled not moving her weapon from the close proximity of his face.

"Captain Soi Fon see's without seeing, and I believe she could continue to be a competent captain." Came Unohana's soft voice. Other captains present also mumbled agreements.

"Captain Soi Fon, you have made your point." Added the soutaicho's voice.

Soi Fon nodded to Yamamoto before flash stepping back to her exact place, the knife in her hand no longer visible and the knife at Kurotsuchi's feet missing presumably collected by the young assassin.

"I have no intention of relieving Captain Soi Fon of her duty. I have confidence that she will be able to overcome this disability much like Kaname Tousen, who commanded his division successfully before his betrayal, now if that is it for business you are all dismissed." The 1st division captain said and the captains began to leave. Captain Unohana walking out beside the 2nd division captain.

Urahara and Yoruichi who had remained silent throughout the entire meeting, on orders of the Soutaicho, made their way to where he was seated.

"I don't suppose you called us here just to watch that meeting did you?" Urahara asked smiling at the old man.

"No I did not." Was the reply. "I wanted to speak primarily with you Yoruichi."

"What about?" she asked.

"Captain Soi Fon was once under your command, so I am presuming that you know the most about her, am I correct?" he asked.

"I suppose." She added.

"Well despite the fact that I have confidence in Soi Fon's ability to cope with the stresses of being a captain there is one area I know where she will require extra help."

"Paperwork?" Urahara suggested.

"Indeed, I originally tried to get her to involve Omaeda, however the Lieutenant seemed to be...rather reluctant to the idea," the elderly man explained.

"He didn't want to help her?" Yoruichi asked.

"He fears her and I also believe he envies her, and she ultimately does not trust him," he explained.

"She doesn't work well with people she distrust's," Yoruichi mused rubbing the back of her head.

"True, that is why I have summoned you." The Soutaicho exclaimed.

"But Soi Fon distrusts me more that she does anyone." Urahara explained not sure where this was going.

"Not you, Yoruichi I think you would be able to help her you have been captain of the 2nd division before, and you know how it works. Even if it's only temporary I would like you to assist Captain Soi Fon in the running of the division until she is capable of doing so without aid." He stated.

"But why?" Yoruichi couldn't help but ask.

"I know Soi Fon would not wish for this course of action, and she would rather deal with it herself, but she has only been blind for 3 months and I know that it will take her a good deal longer to adjust to life without sight. She is a competent fighter and warrior, but they will still be things that she is not accustomed to doing without sight." The old man explained.

"You really think that she'll be ok with this arrangement?" Yoruichi asked. She wasn't sure if she could do something like this, but she knew how desperate they must be to ask her and Urahara to come to Seireitei and help deal with this matter. And secretly she was thrilled at the idea of helping her former protégé, and maybe even try to make things right between them. This could be her last chance.

"I do not doubt that she will be stubborn at first, but Soi Fon has very few friends, you and Kuukaku being virtually all she has, but I can tell she dare not make the journey to Kuukaku's house in her current state. I would hate to admit it but if Soi Fon cannot deal with all aspects of being a captain then I may have to relieve her of her duty, and I do not wish to do this as Soi Fon is a very good captain, but if she cannot cope I will have no choice." He stated.

"Ok, I'll do it." Yoruichi stated closing her eyes and sighing slightly, trying to hide the fact that she was excited about it, even if she was just a little bit nervous about seeing her.

"Very good, Omaeda is waiting outside to escort you, although I know you do not need it. Urahara I have something I wish to discuss with you." Yamamoto stated before standing and heading towards a door at the back of the meeting chamber. Urahara shrugged to Yoruichi before he followed the old man, and Yoruichi turned and headed out of the room to meet up with Omaeda.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Bye Bye **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here's the next chapter**

**Hope you enjoy it **

**I still own absolutely nothing**

Chapter 6

Omaeda led Yoruichi though the familiar corridors of the 2nd division he couldn't hear her but he knew the ex-princess was walking closely behind him.

"How has Captain Soi Fon been since the accident?" Yoruichi suddenly decided to ask.

"Wouldn't know." He replied. "I haven't been allowed in her office since the accident."

"Why not?"

"Apparently I'm hazardous to her health." He answered. Yoruichi could detect a small amount of annoyance in his voice. She raised her eyebrow at this.

Yoruichi said no more as they approached the door which led to Soi Fon's office. Omaeda gulped slightly and stared intently at the door.

"What's wrong?" Yoruichi asked drawing up level with the Lieutenant.

"Nothing." He snapped back shaking himself out of it and knocking on the door before opening it.

The second division lieutenant then promptly fell on his ass gasping for breath and shaking slightly. Yoruichi again raised an eyebrow at the large man before catching a small glimmer from the corner of her eye. Stepping forward slightly she spotted a small throwing knife sticking out of the doorframe where Omaeda's head had once been.

"What do you want Omaeda?" Came Soi Fon's voice from her desk where she sat another throwing knife dancing skilfully through her fingers.

"I brought Lady Yoruichi to see you?" he stated still sitting on his ass.

A scowl made its way onto her features, and she dropped the knife onto her desk. Taking a deep breath she slouched back into her chair.

"Very well. Show her in and leave." Soi Fon answered.

Yoruichi walked in and Omaeda closed the door behind her. The Dark woman made her way towards Soi Fon who was still slouched behind her desk. The flash goddess took in the black veil which now hid Soi's eyes from view. Yoruichi cringed at the thought of Soi Fon not having any eyes, but she had offered to help her old protégé adjust. She felt bad about not having been there to help Soi if she had been there maybe she could have helped, and Soi may not have lost her eyes. Her eyes... just that thought made Yoruichi almost stop in her tracks she would never see her eyes again; never see those unique smoky eyes which had once been filled with such adoration for her.

Soi Fon on the other hand felt slightly nervous she had head the door close...hell she had even heard Omaeda's footsteps walking away from the door and right down the corridor, but that wasn't what was troubling her. She presumed that because the door had closed Yoruichi was in the room, but for some reason the young captain couldn't hear the footfalls of her old master. Everything was eerily quiet, and that wasn't right.

"Hey." Yoruichi said finally breaking the silence.

Soi Fon said nothing, but a frown marred her features now and she seemed to be concentrating on something. Yoruichi bit her lip in apprehension when she got no answer from the Captain.

'_I hope she still isn't sore about me leaving 100 years ago.'_ Yoruichi wondered.

"What... are you doing here?" Soi Fon finally asked. She decided to just look forward; she had been concentrating so much on trying to find Yoruichi's footfalls that she hadn't been able to locate the flash goddess when she spoke.

"Yamamoto asked me to help you run the division since your accident." Yoruichi stated thinking honesty would be her best option at the moment.

Soi Fon remained silent Yamamoto had spoken to her privately about how she would deal with the division she had explained her new training plans for herself, and he had seemed impressed by it, but she knew deep down that she wouldn't be able to command the division effectively, not for a while at least, but she had refused to let Omaeda help even though it was sort of his job. Despite all of this she had not expected him to ask Yoruichi to come back and help her. Soi Fon sighed and ran a hand quickly though her hair.

"You don't have to." She said sounding slightly bitter.

Yoruichi shrugged trying to seem nonchalant temporarily forgetting that Soi Fon couldn't see the action. Her eyes kept on darting towards the veil on her face; she still couldn't help but flinch slightly whenever she looked at it.

"Oh come on it'll be just like old times." Yoruichi said a smile resounding in her voice.

"I'd rather not re-live those days." Soi Fon growled folding her arms and resting them on her desk.

Yoruichi observed the young woman then. Obviously the girl was still bitter and sore about the past between them, but that wasn't everything there was something else irritating the young woman, but she couldn't put her finger on it for some reason.

"Don't be like that." Yoruichi said. "It'll be fun. Anyway it's the Soutaicho's orders."

There was nothing Soi Fon could say in retaliation to that, if the Soutaicho had ordered it than she had to go along with it. The young Chinese woman sighed placing her head in her hands with defeat.

"Fine, if the Soutaicho commands then there is nothing I can do."

This was not the reaction Yoruichi was expecting she thought Soi would have argued with her, but they was nothing, the girl had just given up, this was not like the Soi she had once known and that worried the cocoa woman more than she was prepared to admit. Trying not to feel too depressed over their brief conversation Yoruichi sighed and made her way back towards the door.

"I have to go and get some things from Urahara's. I'll come back tomorrow morning." The goddess stated before opening the door and walking out.

She scratched her head and sighed it looked like her little bee was taking things a little harder than she first thought. Deciding to head back to Urahara's shop to collect some things she began to make her way down the corridor. Before she even made it 10 feet a loud crash was heard from Soi Fon's office.

"GODDAMMIT!" Came a shout from the room, and then Soi Fon's office chair came flying out of the room and smashing against the opposite wall. "SOMEONE GET ME A BLOODY CHAIR WITHOUT WHEELS!"

Yoruichi couldn't help but walk away with a smile on her face; at least now she knew her fierce little bee was still in there somewhere all she had to do now is see if she could bring her back out.

Yoruichi walked back through the Senkaimon into Seireitei it was early morning and the sun was just rising. Most people were still sleeping, but a few were out and about doing their morning workouts and training. Yoruichi watched them as they went through their own drills knowing that the 2nd division would already up and running though their morning routines. She wondered idly whether or not someone would be supervising them she doubted Soi Fon would because the young captain took the mornings for her own personal training.

Yoruichi headed towards the main building walking past the training grounds as she did so. She spotted Omaeda trying to instruct the members of the division, but he didn't seem to be doing too well since he was too busy eating.

As she turned towards the main building which housed the Captains office, which was silhouetted by the rising sun, she raised a hand to her eyes to block the main rays of the sun. It was then that she spotted something on the roof of the building. It was a figure; they looked fairly small that much was evident. Yoruichi squinted as she tried to make out the figure on the roof, and smiling when she realised that the figure on the roof was actually Soi Fon. Smirking mischievously the Goddess of flash shunpoed up to the roof of the second division captains building, and she squatted and the very edge her eyes watching Soi Fon intently.

Soi Fon herself had absolutely no idea that her former mentor was watching her as she went through a series of movements she remembered from her childhood. She hadn't done Tai Chi in years and had been surprised at how much it relaxed her, and how much of it she seemed to remember from her childhood. So much so that she had taken to running though a sequence before she went to her office; her movements were slow, graceful and fluid as she concentrated on her breathing.

Yoruichi watched the young Chinese girl fixated she had never seen the girl look so at peace or looking more graceful as she went through a series of movements that seemed to have no martial value what so ever. She was however slightly confused she had never before seen Soi perform these sorts of movements before, and she wondered where she could have learnt them. She knew one thing for sure she hadn't learnt any of it from her. Rather than disturb the young woman the goddess of flash smiled slightly before she shunpoed down to door of the building and walked inside to wait for Soi Fon in her office.

**Ok that was it **

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Bye Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok this is the next chapter **

**Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 7

An hour later Soi Fon walked into her office the large staff Unohana had given her was in her hand as she made her way to her desk one of her subordinates had told her that they had seen Yoruichi go into the building, but Soi Fon had not been able to locate the Flash goddess. Softly she tapped the stick on the floor making sure she wasn't going to trip on anything like she had done the previous night when she left the office. Finally hitting her desk Soi Fon flopped down into her new chair and gave a loud sigh. She then carefully moved to the edge of her seat reached out her hand and glided it across the surface of her desk looking for a cup of green tea which was placed in her office every morning on her request, but instead of a cup her hands came across a small, soft furry body. Soi Fon jumped slightly at the foreign feel pulling her hand away from what it had bumped into.

Soi Fon took a deep breath raking her mind to try and find out what the object could be. It took her a few minutes to for her to remember that Yoruichi had been seen near the division, and that her former mentor could turn into a cat at will. Maybe she had arrived earlier while she was training and had decided to go to sleep while she waited. Taking another calming breath Soi Fon reached her hand forward again skittering it across her desk and locating the ball of fluff again. Carefully the young second division captain ran her hand over the small furry body, she felt the small creature breathing its small back rising and falling as she slept. Soi ran her finger along its spine feeling the ridges along its back counting them quietly in her head for some reason.

Unbeknownst to the Chinese captain Yoruichi was actually awake and observing the young woman. She had actually woken up when Soi's hand had accidently bumped into her as she felt around for her tea. The girls hand was tentative, soft and unsure things people wouldn't normally associate with Soi Fon the cold and calculating captain of the 2nd division. Yoruichi would say it was more a caress than a touch it was so gentle. She felt the hand rise up her back and make its way to her head where Soi's nimble fingers scratched her lightly behind the ears. The touch was so light it almost tickled; the flash goddess in her cat form moved her head slightly trying to get closer to the fingers and began to purr slightly.

"Mmm...That feels good." Yoruichi purred.

Soi jumped and pulled her hand back startled.

"Lady Yoruichi I'm sorry, I didn't know you were awake." Soi Fon stated.

"I don't mind." Yoruichi said as she stood up and made her way towards the nervous looking young woman.

"No, seriously Lady Yoruichi I'm sorry for disturbing you." Soi Fon insisted.

Yoruichi chuckled to herself and sat down infront of Soi Fon and cast her yellow cat eyes at her. The veil was back in place on her face, but from the parts of the young girls face that she could see she could make out a faint blush painted on her cheeks. A smile made its way onto her face happy to know that she still got the same reaction out of the young woman that she did so many years ago.

"It's ok, and enough of this Lady Yoruichi stuff I'm here to assist you not be your commander." Yoruichi explained as she jumped into Soi's lap and sat down, and she felt her instantly stiffen.

"What exactly are you supposed to be assisting me with?" Soi Fon asked.

"Whatever you need help with really." Yoruichi said curling up on the young girls lap a smirk making its way onto her face. "I'm at your command."

The Young Chinese woman could not answer she was happy the veil covered a good deal of her face so that her former mentor could not see the deep red blush that she knew was painted all over her face. Taking a deep breath the young captain tried to calm her nerves, and she was very nervous would she be able to work well with her former mentor or would her new found clumsiness disappoint her, and downright annoy her. The young woman didn't know what to think could this really work or would it all end in disaster.

Yoruichi seemed to notice the young girl's nerves and sat up her yellow eyes gazing up at her former student she looked so nervous and unsure. She was absolutely adorable Yoruichi couldn't deny that she felt at least something towards the young woman, but she herself was unsure what did it mean, and what exactly was she feeling. All she knew was that the feeling wasn't negative it was definitely a positive feeling, but the goddess was scared Soi was still angry with her that much she knew, but this was a chance for her to try and make things right between them, and She didn't want to screw it up by asking too much of the young woman not until she was sure that their friendship was secure at least.

Yoruichi sighed before rising to her feet and jumping slightly so that her paws rested on the small girl's collar bone.

"Listen Soi, I know this is gonna be hard, and I know it's gonna be unusual having me around again, but I want to help." Yoruichi said trying to make Soi relax even just a little.

"I know... it's just gonna take some time getting used to the changes is all." Soi said sighing slightly.

"Ok, so let's try and work this out tell me your schedule, and I'll step in where you're having trouble." Yoruichi said as she sat back down. She knew how Soi Fon felt secure in her routines so she thought this may be the best place to start; get a new routine sorted between them, and it may give her the opportunity to re-strengthen the bonds between them that weakened when she left.

"Ok then." Soi answered. "At 7 in the morning I have the squad run through some basic drills, but since I got out of hospital I have taken the mornings to train a little so Omaeda takes those sessions, but I don't know how they are going though. I'm then supposed to spend some time in the morning doing paperwork, but I can't at the moment I train again in the early afternoon, and then I would then finish my paperwork after that I would have the squad run some more drills before my evening training then I head back to my barracks."

It all seemed like alot of hard work to Yoruichi, but she knew that her little bee was very good at her paperwork seen as though she was always up to date on it, and she even did Omaeda's not trusting him to do it himself some times.

"Ok then, I'm gonna presume your ok training on your own in the morning?" Yoruichi asked remembering what she saw earlier that day the strange but fluid movements Soi Fon carried out.

Soi Fon nodded in reply.

"Right then I'll take the Squad for their morning routines while you do your training. Then I'll come and help you with the paperwork in the morning and the afternoon. Then I can supervise the squad for their evening training, and if you want I'll help you with evening and afternoon training too." Yoruichi suggested focusing on the main areas she knew Soi Fon would be lacking.

"You really don't have to do this Lady Yoruichi." Soi Fon stated. Yoruichi rolled her eyes and placed her paws back on Soi Fon's collar bone.

"I told you silly little bee that I want to help, and what did I say about the whole Lady Yoruichi thing," Yoruichi said.

Soi sighed knowing how insistent her former teacher was.

"Ok it sounds good." Soi said.

"Good." Yoruichi replied a smile present on her feline features.

Soi Fon rested back in her chair; she wouldn't have to do any paperwork or anything until tomorrow so she had the rest of the day to herself unless you counted Yoruichi.

Yoruichi herself was still staring at the young girl her paws still resting on the girl's collar bone. She gazed at her finding it hard to understand what the girl was thinking with the veil now over her face normally she would have been able to read her easily, but things were different now like she had closed herself off from people; probably unintentionally but it had still happened.

Without really knowing what she was doing Soi Fon raised her hand and gently stroked the cats back as if trying to comfort and reassure herself. Yoruichi smiled slightly maybe all was not lost for her and Soi carefully Yoruichi curled back up on Soi's lap and purred as the repetitive actions lulled her into slumber. Tomorrow she would begin trying to help Soi overcome the problems she would encounter being the captain of the 2nd division, and hopefully she would be able to help the young woman become the master of her world of darkness.

**Ok that was it hope you liked it.**

**I'll try and update as soon as I can, but I'm back in education so my schedule is a little hectic at the moment.**

**I'll do what I can though**

**Bye Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter enjoy people**

Chapter 8

Soi Fon slept well that night. Yoruichi had gone to spend the night at Kuukaku's not having seen the pyromaniac for some time, but had promised to be back in the morning ready to take over the morning training. Soi Fon instead had headed back towards the roof of the captains building to run through her own training. Preferring the roof as her morning training ground, that and she used the location of the sun in order to tell time. As she ran though her training her slow but fluid movements she allowed her mind to wander. This was going to be her first proper day back at work she was slightly apprehensive about it, but even more so about the prospect of working with Yoruichi again.

Soi Fon sighed as she finished the sequence she had been running through and scrambled back down off of the roof back to her office where Yoruichi was probably waiting for her. She was slightly shocked to learn that Yoruichi was not in her office when she walked in. So the young woman made her way to her desk and felt around for her cup of tea, she hated to admit it but she could not start working until Yoruichi got there to help her with her paper work. She felt terrible for being such a burden to the former princess, and she felt worse because she needed help with something as trivial as paperwork. Soi slumped back in her chair her cup of tea cradled in her hand.

Soi Fon was still stewing in her own thoughts when the door opened and Yoruichi walked in. She was back in her cat form after taking her human form to supervise the morning training of the division. Yoruichi observed the young woman who was slouched in her chair. She still thought her little bee looked terribly cute even when she did look slightly flustered. The feline smiled to herself as she jumped up onto Soi's desk and sat down.

"Someone looks deep in thought." Yoruichi then stated.

Soi Fon who had been so deep in her thoughts, and had not even noticed the door open and shut, jumped happy that she had drunk her tea and the cup was now empty.

"Yoruichi, is that you?" Soi Fon asked a little unsure.

"Who else would walk into your office without knocking first?" the cat replied a smirk in her voice.

"Good point." Soi Fon mumbled back.

Ignoring the comment Yoruichi stood and made her way over to the young captain before jumping onto her lap before turning to face the desk and sitting down. Yoruichi felt Soi's body stiffen momentarily before it forced itself to relax.

"Ok then paperwork. My least favourite past time." Yoruichi said eyeing the shockingly small pile on Soi's desk. "Is this all there is I thought they would be more?"

"Captain Unohana and Captain Kuchiki have been helping me out since the accident." Soi Fon explained.

"Byakuya?" Yoruichi asked shocked.

"Yes. You sound surprised?" Soi asked sitting up in her chair ready to get to work.

"I am why would he help you, he never helps anyone if he can help it," Yoruichi stated turning to face her former student.

"Dunno the reason he just came to see me in hospital offered to help, and I'm not stupid enough to turn down his help, especially when it was offered freely." Soi Fon explained.

"Still can't believe he offered to help." Yoruichi said as she turned back to the desk.

Soi shrugged as she pulled a piece of paperwork towards her and picked up her pen tentatively.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Yoruichi as she placed her front paws on the desk and passed a quick glance over the paper.

"um...read it then tell me if I need to sign it." Soi Fon stated leaning forward slightly.

Yoruichi nodded and scanned to document. It was a confirmation order form for things needed for the division such as food, training dummies, sake, and other such necessities for the division.

"Ok this one's a must you can sign it." The cat stated.

Soi Fon carefully felt around the table for the piece of paper not wanting to write on the desk. Touching it gently she lowered the pen to the paper before stopping centimetres from the surface.

"Umm." She mumbled.

Yoruichi smiled and raised herself a little higher and nudged Soi's hand into the right place with her head.

"Right here." The feline said sitting back down on the captain's lap as she signed the paper carefully.

Soi slid the paper over to the other side of her desk before reaching for another. The morning carried on in much the same way Yoruichi reading the papers, and then directing Soi's hand so that she could sign it. The two spoke little, but that didn't bother Yoruichi since the young woman started to relax an hour or so into the morning. Yoruichi was however looking forward to the afternoon training session; this would be the first time the two had trained together since she had left all those years ago.

The captains training grounds where just behind the captain's office, and was surrounded by trees for privacy. Yoruichi had been sat on Soi's shoulder as the two made their way towards the grounds. Soi had her staff with her which she tapped gently on the ground so that she didn't bump into anything. Yoruichi jumped down from Soi's shoulder when the two arrived in the clearing.

"I'll be right back." Yoruichi stated before she headed off somewhere to change back to her human form.

Soi Fon placed her staff on the floor and walked into the centre of the training field and began to stretch while she waited for her former mentor. As she sat on the floor stretching her legs she heard the faint whistle of something flying through the air. Startled Soi leant forward flattening her body to her legs grabbing her ankles with her hands, and she felt something skim the top of her head. Soi sat up as soon as she thought it was safe and strained her hearing to try and find where the projectile came from.

"Hm...Not bad." Yoruichi's voice sounded behind her.

Soi swivelled her head around to face the noise but knew she would no longer be there. Looked like her former mentor was going to see how competent she was when she was fighting.

Soi Fon remained seated on the ground her legs still out infront of her. She couldn't hear Yoruichi so she couldn't detect her. She would have to trust her instincts and feel her out. Keeping her face forward and remaining completely still Soi Fon tried her hardest to detect the dark skinned woman, but Soi couldn't seem to locate or sense her. Yoruichi's attack came suddenly, and was aimed at her legs. Yoruichi brought her foot straight down to Soi's knee cap to try and incapacitate the young woman, but at the last second Soi moved separating her legs so that Yoruichi's foot came into contact with the floor instead of her. Quickly Soi flipped herself onto her feet and came in with a round house kick, but met nothing but thin air.

"Reaction time is good too." Came Yoruichi's voice on the wind.

Soi took a defensive stance to wait for the next attack; because she couldn't detect her former master she didn't dare try to attack her head on. She waited patiently remembering some tips her eldest brother had given her before he died.

'Don't rush in let them come to you. Be patient and wait for the moment.'

Taking deep breaths she waited in a constant state of awareness for Yoruichi's next attack. It came as swiftly as all the others, but this time Yoruichi didn't just attack once and back off she came in with a string of rapid punches and kicks pressuring the young woman to move backwards. Soi Fon blocked each of the attacks as they came at her and her concentration solely on the attacks being delivered, and not on the person delivering them. She could not become distracted if she did she would falter and Yoruichi would be able to hit her.

Yoruichi needless to say was impressed; Soi had blocked all the attacks she had sent at her remarkably well although her blocks had come in at the very last minute they were still in place. There was hope for her little bee in combat she had adapted well. Leaping backwards out of attack range she watched as Soi took on another defensive stance her breathing was a little erratic due to her exertion and the level concentration she had been using.

"Ok I think that'll do." Yoruichi called to the younger woman.

Soi relaxed and came out of her defensive stance. Yoruichi walked over to the young woman who still seemed to be ready for another attack.

"That was good." Yoruichi said trying to put the Chinese woman at ease.

Soi nodded but remained silent as she tried to calm her breathing. Yoruichi smirked before grabbing the young woman's shoulders and began to push her towards the edge of the training grounds.

"Time to get back to work those forms won't sign themselves." Yoruichi chimed.

"Yeah." Came Soi's reply.

Grabbing her staff as they left the area Yoruichi led her back towards the office where the remainder of the division's paperwork was waiting to be completed.

The two resumed the same pattern of work that they did before hand Yoruichi took her cat form again and sat on Soi's lap as she read through the papers, and then directed Soi's hand to where it needed signing. Happy to be spending time with the young woman and hopeful that her little bee would eventually be back to her old self.

All the paperwork was finished by the time the day came to a close. Soi Fon Stretched her arms and flexed her wrists which were a little tense due to her concentration and the tight grip she had her pen in.

"My, doesn't time pass?" Yoruichi wondered as she passed a gaze out at the setting sun.

Soi Fon nodded as she relaxed back in her chair Yoruichi jumped out of her lap and sat on the desk. It was time for the divisions evening training.

"I'll go and oversee the divisions evening training." The feline stated as she leaped off of the desk and made her way to the door.

"Um...wait!" called Soi Fon as she too stood up.

Yoruichi stopped and turned around to see the young captain collecting her staff and following her slightly.

"I think I'll forgo my evening training and come to the division's training." Soi Fon stated a little nervous.

"Don't think I'm doing a good job?" Yoruichi teased.

"No...Not at all just curious is all." Soi Fon stammered as a blush spread across her face.

"Ok then just let me change and we'll head down to the training yard." Yoruichi said walking out of the door before the young woman could protest.

Yoruichi entered the room again back in her human form Soi Fon was still stood in the same place her face still slightly apprehensive. Yoruichi smiled thinking her student looked so adorable when she was nervous.

"Ok then let's go." Yoruichi said a playful smile on her face as she linked her arm with Soi's, and began to lead her out of the office her smile widening as she noticed the bright blush now in place on her face.

Yoruichi gently lead Soi towards the training yard where the entire division was lined up ready to run through its evening training. Yoruichi let go of Soi Fon and went to stand in front of the division. Soi Fon silently stood behind her former mentor waiting to find out what she had in store of her division.

"Ok then," Yoruichi called. "Let's hope this evening's performance is better than this morning."

Soi was slightly surprised by the sound of it her division had been slacking under Omaeda's watch. The young captain took a deep breath as she heard the whole division fall into formation.

"Now, I want to see unison in your movements I want everyone to be in time with each other which means you need to observe and watch each other take notice of your surroundings and pay attention." Yoruichi Ordered.

The group began running through the formations Soi Fon followed their movements by the movement of their feet and the rustle of their clothing as they moved from one stance to another. Yoruichi wandered between the group correcting those who were wrong and reprimanding those who were running behind in the formation and generally not paying attention.

It was then that Soi Fon noticed something someone was running behind in the sequence she could hear it in their footfalls they weren't very far behind, not enough to be noticeable. Their movements didn't make them sound tired their movements sounded unsure and apprehensive. Maybe it was her presence or Yoruichi's that were causing them the nerves she wasn't sure.

"Yoruichi!" Soi Fon called quietly knowing the woman would hear her.

The dark skinned goddess appeared at Soi's side silently.

"You ok?" she asked making Soi jump a little.

"Y-yeah." Soi stammered, nervous having been caught a little off guard.

"What's up?" she then asked.

"The person in the 3rd row 6th from the right they are running half a second behind on each move." Soi explained. She heard the dark skinned woman sigh a little in agitation. "Anything wrong?"

"The division has been slacking since your accident they're completely out of sync I've believe Omaeda let it get like this I thought he was supposed to be a lieutenant." Yoruichi grumbled.

Soi shrugged unable to think of a reply to that statement.

"Oh well better go deal with that kid. 3rd row 6th from the right was it." Yoruichi replied ready to take off again.

"Yeah that's right, but they're slow because of nerves." Soi explained.

Yoruichi smiled at the young captain before she headed off to the allocated row to deal with them. Soi had incredibly good hearing being able to discover all that simply from the movements of a person, and being able to pinpoint that exact person out of about the 100 people who were present in the training field.

Soi Fon remained silent through the rest of the training; Yoruichi was doing a good job at making sure they stayed in sync with each other as they went through the drills and routines. It was completely dark outside when Yoruichi finally dismissed the division for the night. Again the dark skinned woman linked her arm with Soi and began to lead her back to her private barracks.

Yoruichi let go of Soi Fon as she entered her room. Soi walked in and placed the staff she had in her hand by the door, and the young woman made her way to her bathroom so that she could change for bed. She emerged from the bathroom in a pair of black cotton pyjama bottoms and a black and gold vest; the black silk blindfold had now replaced the veil on her face. Soi clambered into her bed and curled up in a ball.

Yoruichi who had also entered the room after Soi observed the young woman as she carefully made her way about her quarters getting ready for bed. Yoruichi smiled and when Soi entered the bathroom to change Yoruichi retook her cat form. Then when Soi climbed into bed Yoruichi jumped up too and made her way over to Soi's pillow, and watched the captains blindfolded face relax a little.

Soi hadn't felt Yoruichi on her pillow at first but when the cat curled up on her pillow Soi sat bolt upright.

"Yoruichi?" Soi asked nervously.

"Yyyyes." was Yoruichi's reply from her place on Soi's pillow.

"What are you doing here?" Soi asked as she turned in the direction the voice came from.

"Trying to sleep." Was the cats reply.

"I thought you were staying at Kuukaku's?" Soi asked.

"Only for one night." Yoruichi replied raising her head to look at her.

"Where were you going to stay after that?" Soi asked still wondering why her former mentor was trying to sleep on her pillow.

"I was going to stay here with you." She replied.

Soi went stiff at that statement not knowing quite how to react to that piece of information.

"Don't worry about it little bee, I'll stay as a cat to save trouble." Yoruichi stated a smile in her voice at the young woman's reaction.

Soi Fon sighed she knew she could not argue with the woman she blamed too many years in her service and the blinding obedience that was instilled within her as a child. Resigning herself to her fate of sharing her bed with her former mentor even if said mentor was in cat form. She laid back down in her covers and curled back up, and she pulled the covers back over herself. Yoruichi watched her former student as she resumed her previous position. When the woman was half asleep Yoruichi edged forward and curled against Soi stomach wanting to be a little closer to the young woman even if it was only as a cat.

**Hope you all enjoyed **

**Next chapter will be up within the week.**

**Bye Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sos this is a bit late had a few virus's on my computer to sort out**

**anyway here it is hope you enjoy**

Chapter 9

It had been nearly a week since Yoruichi had come to stay in Seireitei to help Soi Fon out with her division, and things seemed to be going well between the two. Soi Fon seemed to be a little more comfortable with the arrangement than she was when the dark skinned woman first arrived. Yoruichi was happy to actually have something to do other than lounging around Urahara shoten bored out of her mind, and the fact that she got to spend time with Soi was always a bonus.

Over the few day in which she had been there helping her former student adapt to life without her eyes, and she had found that the young girl...no woman still occupied a place deep within her heart a place she had closed off long ago when she had left Seireitei. Were these feelings platonic or romantic she didn't know. She had never bothered too much with romance while she had been in the human world so she wasn't sure all she knew was that when she was around Soi she felt light and happy as if nothing in the world mattered that she could do anything with the young woman by her side. Everything just felt so right when she was with her. Soi made her feel safe and secure a feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time. Did Soi feel the same though; that she didn't know and that was what scared her.

Yoruichi had just finished running the division through their morning training and was making her way to the division office where she would wait for Soi to finish her morning training. She still had no idea what the Chinese woman was doing or where she had gotten the training. She and Soi trained in the afternoon before they went back to the office to finish their paperwork, and she had never seen anything that looked like what she was doing in the mornings. Soi took the mornings and nights to train alone Yoruichi had watched her several times in the morning but had never been able to catch her evening training no matter how hard she tried.

Soi was sat in her office when the now transformed Yoruichi arrived her pen was twirling though her fingers like a small baton, and her veil covered face focusing infront of her. Yoruichi smiled to herself as she jumped up onto the desk and made her way over to her former student. Her cat form was the only form she could use to get close to the young girl without her completely freaking out on her.

"My, someone is distracted." Yoruichi said a smirk resounding in her voice.

Soi jumped badly and dropped her pen back onto the desk.

"Yoruichi, is that you?" Soi asked her hands gliding across the desk as she searched for her pen.

"Are you ok?" Yoruichi asked tilting her head slightly. "You look a little distressed."

Soi Fon said nothing as she concentrated on finding her fallen writing implement she didn't want to tell Yoruichi that she had surprised her; it troubled her greatly to know that she couldn't detect the flash goddess.

"I'm fine." Soi finally said as she located her pen and clasped it tightly in her hand.

Yoruichi observed the young woman briefly taking in the woman's flustered look, but she shrugged it off and jumped lightly onto her students lap to begin work for the day. This was their custom now when they worked Yoruichi had taken to sitting on the girl's lap she looked on it as a way to be as close as she dared to the girl.

Saying no more the two got to work, Yoruichi sensed that they was something bothering the young captain and had been for a while she had only noticed it a little, and Soi being very good at hiding it. What could be bothering the young woman nothing bad had happened recently except Soi Fon's whole accident, but Soi had seemed to be coping well with the loss of her sight she didn't get lost around Seireitei often at least that was what Unohana had informed her, and the only thing that seemed to be of any notice was that the young woman had a period of being rather clumsy tripping over things in her office and in her private quarters, and she was especially clumsy and uncoordinated when she was angry or nervous.

They were half way through the mornings work when there was a knock on the door. Yoruichi's ears pricked up as she gazed at the door.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Yoruichi asked as she placed her paws on the desk and passed her yellow gaze at the door.

"No, I don't think so." Soi Fon stated as she leant back in her chair. "Enter!"

A messenger walked in and knelt before her and lowered his head in respect. Soi Fon didn't move not being able to see the action. Yoruichi's golden gaze watched him intently wondering what message he was bringing them.

"Please excuse me Captain Soi Fon, Lady Yoruichi." The messenger stated.

"Yes?" Soi Fon stated as she turned her head to face him full on.

"Captain Soi Fon, Soutaicho Yamamoto requests your presence in his office." The messenger stated.

"Now?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am. He also requests that Lady Yoruichi take care of the division for the rest of the day."

"It's gonna take the rest of the day?" Soi Fon enquired.

"I'm not sure Ma'am." Was the messengers reply.

Yoruichi jumped onto the desk as Soi Fon got to her feet and collected her staff from where she had left it before heading towards the door.

"Is this ok with you Yoruichi?" Soi Fon asked as she got to the door.

"It's fine, I'll catch you later." The feline replied.

Soi Fon nodded before following the messenger out of the room. The Young Chinese woman wondered what the Soutaicho would want to see her about the division had been running smoothly with Yoruichi's help so it couldn't be that, so what could it be, Soi searched her brain trying to think of a reason as to why he would want to speak with her in private. But she couldn't come up with a reason. Resigning herself to her fate the captain took a deep breath and made her way to the first division's captain's chambers.

Soi Fon didn't appear for the rest of the day, and Yoruichi wondered what was keeping her young protégé. Surely the Soutaicho didn't need her for this long unless it was something of utter importance, but that couldn't be it Yamamoto had declared that Soi Fon was not allowed to take on any missions until he was absolutely convinced that she could handle any situation thrown at her. Yoruichi tried to come up with some reason as to why Soi wouldn't have come back as she observed the division running through its evening training and sparring sessions. Where could her little bee have gone to?

Yoruichi ran a hand through her hair as she glanced out at the sea of black clad people as some sparred with each other delivering kicks and punches with blinding speed and accuracy, while others ran through drills and routines their movements strong, powerful and now in complete sync with those around them. The division was finally back up to scratch, and they were functioning as they should have been.

After watching them for a little longer Yoruichi decided to dismiss the division for the night and head back to Soi Fon's room to wait for the captain to return, since it was starting to get dark in Seireitei she assumed the young woman would head back to her private rooms. Yoruichi walked down the wooden corridor which would lead her to Soi Fon's private room.

She had spent the entire day trying to sort out what she was feeling for her little bee, but had been unable to come up with anything that put her at ease, she felt the only thing that would put her at rest was knowing if Soi felt the same. She was positive that she did harbour feelings for the young woman but sheer inexperience was keeping her from acting on her feelings, but the way her heart sped up when she was around the woman, and the way her body tingled when Soi touched her even if it was accidental it was intoxicating and addictive, and Yoruichi wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her little bee and protect her from all harm keeping her for herself and herself alone. But she daren't act on her impulses until she was sure the young captain felt the same for her. She needed to find out or at least get a hint as to how the young woman was feeling. It would be difficult since she was a firm believer in the eyes being a window to the soul, but Soi had no eyes so she was going to have to work extra hard in trying to find out how the girl felt. Yoruichi felt that she had no choice in order to find out whether or not her little bee harboured feelings for her it would mean jeopardizing the fragile bonds they had just recreated, but Yoruichi desperately wanted...no needed to know.

Strengthening her resolve Yoruichi opened the door to Soi's room to wait for the young captain and then see if she could get any information out of the girl on how she felt towards her if at all possible. Upon entering the room Yoruichi froze at the sight that greeted her. Soi Fon was sat curled up on her sofa her knees drawn up under her chin her arms wrapped around them, her veil was gone and the black silk blindfold was back in place over her eyes. The young woman was hunched and closed off sitting in the dark confines of her private rooms. The look on her face gave the impression of utter and complete defeat. Yoruichi couldn't move, what had happened, and what had the Soutaicho said to her to make her like this.

"Soi?" Yoruichi said carefully as she made her way quietly towards the defeated captain.

Soi visibly jumped in her seat her face darting to the origin of the voice.

"Y-Yoruichi?" Soi asked her voice cracking.

"I'm here." The dark skinned woman replied as she went to sit on the sofa next to her former student.

Soi took a deep breath and held her knees tighter so that they hid some of her face from view.

"What happened?"The dark skinned woman asked.

Soi Fon didn't reply only took another deep breath as if she was trying to calm herself down so that she could explain or come up with an excuse as to why she was sat in the dark.

"It's...nothing." the young woman stated trying to avoid looking in the elder woman's direction.

"Like hell it is?" Yoruichi bit back, she was getting upset too why did Soi look so defeated, and why was she not telling her anything. Soi remained facing away from the flash goddess. "Come on, I thought we were passed this tell me what's wrong? What did the Soutaicho say to you to upset you so much?"

"He didn't upset me!" Soi shot back whipping her head around to face her.

"So why are you sat curled up in a ball in the dark?" Yoruichi asked as calmly as she could.

Soi shifted slightly making her discomfort evident. Taking a deep breath Yoruichi shifted forward so she was closer to the young woman she reached out and cupped the girls cheek in her hand and turned her face so that she was facing her direction.

"C'mon Soi, you know you can tell me anything. I don't like seeing you all alone and depressed just tell me what happened maybe I can help you." Yoruichi said. The defeated look upon the young woman's face pulled at her heart strings. She never wanted to see her looking this upset, and she would do anything to get the look off of her face.

Soi sighed sadly before letting go of her knees and shifting into a crossed legged position so that she was now facing her former master.

"The Soutaicho wanted to speak with me." Soi started.

"Yeah, I got that bit." Yoruichi said drawing her hand back from Soi's face, missing the contact immediately.

"Well, he asked how I was coping and if I found your assistance to be a benefit to the running of the division." The Chinese woman explained. "Then he got onto the real reason he called me. He had received a message from Central 46. They have brought my capability as a captain under question; they have become convinced that my lack of sight will inhibit my ability to command my division."

"That's bullshit!" Yoruichi blurted out. "You're doing fine with the division training the division has never been a problem the only thing you struggle with is paperwork, and that's pretty inevitable if they take in what's happened."

"That may be true but...Central 46 has decreed that my loss of sight it too big a drawback, and that I will pull down the division with this disability." Soi said her voice began to crack, she was getting upset again.

"So in retaliation they have said that I am no longer fit to be captain of the second division, and should be replaced immediately."

Yoruichi was speechless, how could they do this to her, Soi Fon was one of the most reliable captains in the whole of the Gotei 13. She took care of any problems in the division with quick and decisive actions, and it was very rare for there to be any serious problems in the 2nd division.

"But the Soutaicho managed to get them to revoke the decision, but there is however there is one condition." Soi Fon stated her voice still sounding a little broken.

"What condition?" Yoruichi asked her eyes were still wide she was still shocked that the central 46 could decree that Soi Fon be stripped of her command.

"In order to prove my ability as captain of the 2nd division I have to go through a trial of combat, and have to fight and defeat every single member of the division or I will be stripped of my command and exiled from Seireitei." Soi Fon finished bowing over her knees to hide the look of shame and sadness on her face.

Yoruichi didn't know what to do. How could the central 46 decree such actions against her? Soi was taking it hard, very hard her head was bowed and her body shuddered as if she was crying. Yoruichi didn't know what to do; she couldn't confront the young woman about her feelings now it would be too cruel, but her heart was breaking at the sight of Soi Fon so shattered at the prospect of potentially losing all she had ever known. Yoruichi knew all she could do for the young captain was simply be there for her.

Shifting even closer to the young captain Yoruichi reached out and wrapped her arms around Soi's small but powerful frame pulling her as close as she dared. She gently rubbed small circles on Soi's back trying to calm her as she uttered reassurances into her ear. It took a minute or two but slowly Soi returned the embrace that was offered and buried her face into the crook of Yoruichi's neck. Drawing the young woman tighter against her Yoruichi decided that she would not confront the young woman about her feelings now. Soi needed comfort for now and she was happy to give it. She didn't need any more emotional turmoil so she would wait for a better time, but for now she was content just to be there for her little bee holding her, comforting her for as long as she needed her to be.

Eventually Soi's breathing settled and evened out her body relaxed, and her face lost its broken look realizing the young woman had fallen asleep Yoruichi carefully settled down on the sofa trying to get comfortable it would be cruel to wake the girl now, she had had a hard day and deserved at least some peace before she faced what had been placed before her.

Positioning the young captain so that she wouldn't fall off the sofa Yoruichi wrapped her arms securely and protectively around the girls waist for now Soi needed something solid and real to hold onto as she came to terms with this new challenge, and Yoruichi would do everything she could to help the captain through this, anything just to keep the defeated look off of her little bees face, the look that almost broke the flash Goddesses heart to see.

**Ok then that was it.**

**I'm gonna go and dive back into the world of blood, guts and Viking longboats (And hopefully not drown while I'm at it)**

**I hope to update soon.**

**Bye Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back, and hopefully I won't be going again. **

**Sorry for this update taking so long, but with any luck I may be able to update a bit more regularly from now on.**

**So anyway here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it.**

**(I own nothing) **

Chapter 10

Soi awoke in the morning aching all over at first she wondered why, but when she found it difficult to rise into a seated position she remembered. She remembered telling Yoruichi what the Soutaicho had told her, and told her what her fate was to now be. Deciding that she better make a move Soi very carefully began to remove herself from her former mentors arms. Soi lightly ran her hands down the flash goddess's arms so that she could try and move them without disturbing her. After carefully moving the dark skinned woman's limbs and extracting herself from her embrace Soi made her way to her bathroom in order to get ready to face the day. She had 4 weeks to prepare for the trail by combat, 4 weeks to think of a way in which to defeat a group of people she had trained to the best of their ability, and to the best of her ability. She highly doubted she would be back on full form in 4 short weeks, and she didn't hold much hope for defeating her entire division.

Soi pulled herself out of her mulling as she got showered and dressed ready to go to the office she didn't feel like running through her morning training. So she headed straight to her office she needed to get herself into the right frame of mind so she could actually face the work she had to do. She had to put the challenge to aside so that she could get on with what she had to do. Soi slumped down in her office chair when she arrived. Everything seemed to be happening so fast she wasn't sure what she was doing anymore, could she really do everything she needed to, could she become a responsible and good captain, could she overcome what had been thrown at her. She was losing hope, and she was losing it fast.

The only person who seemed to hold any hope for her seemed to be Yoruichi. She had been there encouraging her and reassuring her all the time. It had been strange to have her former mentor back in her life again, but she would have been lying if she had said she hadn't enjoyed any of the time she had spent with her former mentor. She couldn't help feel however that there was something different between them. She remembered idolising the flash goddess when she was younger, and then her idolisation did a complete 180 when she found her goddess had gone the betrayal had hurt her more than she would ever want to admit even to herself, but things were different now she didn't idolise her like she used to she didn't hate her anymore either, but she didn't know quite what it was. She was however certain about one thing she didn't mind waking up wrapped in her arms, and that one thought strangely enough scared the hell out of her.

Soi Fon was still lost in her thoughts when Yoruichi walked in almost an hour later. The Flash goddess had decided to remain in her human form for the day just to make sure her little bee would be ok what with all that happened the previous night.

"Morning." Yoruichi chimed as she entered the office and made her way to the young captain's desk.

Soi only raised her head in response to the greeting. The smile on Yoruichi's face disappeared there was definitely something bothering her little bee was it what happened last night she hadn't done anything to make the young woman mad at her. She didn't think she had at least.

"You ok?" Yoruichi asked slight worry in her voice.

At the concern in Yoruichi's voice Soi blushed slightly. Yoruichi was never meant to be concerned about her or her well being it was supposed to be the other way around. Soi was meant to take into account Yoruichi's well being and happiness.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Soi replied.

"You have that look on your face again." Yoruichi said a sigh sounding in her voice. She wished Soi would tell her what was on her mind.

"What look?" Soi asked slightly surprised.

"The look that tells me you're not ok and you have alot on your mind." Yoruichi answered.

Soi sighed and sunk deeper into her seat not really knowing how that answer the question.

"What's bothering you?" Yoruichi asked as she sat on the corner of Soi's desk.

"It's just...there's alot going on at the moment." Soi stated.

"Tell me about it I still can't get over the stunt the central 46 pulled on you making you fight your division to prove yourself a captain. It's bullshit that's what it is." Yoruichi complained.

"Yeah... just 4 weeks to prepare too." Soi added.

"Oh well, you'll have no problem you'll beat them too and prove to the central 46 that you're as good as any captain in the Gotei 13." Yoruichi stated confidently.

"That's just it though." Soi Fon said. "I don't know if I can."

Yoruichi whipped around to face her former student meeting her veil covered face head on. What the hell gave the young captain that thought?

"What the hell do you mean? You trained them yourself you should know their weaknesses." Yoruichi stated still not believing the things Soi was telling her.

"But that's just the thing I taught them that when in combat they were to not show any weaknesses, and that having a noticeable weakness would get them killed." Soi replied.

"Yes but surely that shouldn't matter?" Yoruichi asked.

"It wouldn't normally, but don't forget I haven't had a proper battle since I lost my sight." Soi stated.

"I'm sure we can come up with something." Yoruichi stated as she leant back on her hands in a contemplative manner.

"It may not help."

"Why not?" Yoruichi questioned.

"4 weeks is not enough time to prepare me to fight my entire division alone at once." Soi then stated adding the one part that she had neglected to tell Yoruichi the night before.

Yoruichi remained silent, the young captain had neglected to tell her that piece of information the previous night she had thought that she would have been fighting them in a series of small groups like groups of 10 or something, and the idea that the young woman would have to fight them all at once had never occurred to her in the slightest.

"What do you mean all at once?" Yoruichi asked her voice had gone quiet; Soi couldn't tell if it was through anger or fear.

"I mean it like it sounds, when it happens it's them against me, no Zanpaktou, no Kido, just them against me." Soi explained.

Yoruichi didn't know what to say to that. It was as good as suicide for someone in her position to go up against their entire division at once, and even if she was a captain she still was not completely used to being blind yet and to go against nearly 400 seasoned and experienced assassins who she had trained herself was not going to be an easy feat.

"There has to be something we can do." Yoruichi said she almost sounded desperate.

Soi Fon sighed she knew deep down that facing her entire division would be difficult on all levels.

"I don't know what to do about it. I don't even think there's anything I can do." Soi stated.

"Don't say things like that, there has to be something." Yoruichi stated leaning forward so she was closer to Soi.

"There is nothing I can do, how can I possibly even hope to defeat my division in my current state." Soi argued.

Yoruichi was angered slightly by this statement Soi was giving up too easily where was the fire the urge to fight and defend the title she had earned and was having forcefully torn away from her. The sheer thought of Soi just giving up went against everything she herself had taught the girl, and this she would not stand for.

"What the hell are you talking about? What the hell has put these ideas in your head!" Yoruichi asked angrily she would personally hurt anyone who had made her little bee doubt herself.

"You." Soi whispered quietly but just loud enough for the elder woman to hear her.

Yoruichi was taken aback by this statement so much so that she nearly fell off the edge of the desk where she was sat. What had she done to put these thoughts into Soi's head? But before she could even ask the young woman Soi spoke again.

"How can I have any hope against my division when I can't even track your movements if you aren't talking I can't place you in a room or anywhere, and you move with such silence that I can't pick you out no matter how hard I try." Soi explained.

"When we spar you get out of the way of my attacks." Yoruichi stated trying to reassure the young captain.

"True, but even that's last minute movements and it's only one on one; my seated officers are very competent fighters if they attack in unison I may not be able to detect when and from which direction an attack comes from." Soi stated. She placed her head in her hands in utter defeat she had managed to convince herself that her trial by combat was going to be a complete failure on her half.

Yoruichi didn't know how to reply to what the young woman had just said. How could she convince her that what was happening didn't have just one ending or outcome? How could she make Soi see that she was stronger than this? Yoruichi was at a complete and utter loss.

"I hope you won't take this the wrong way or anything Yoruichi, but I would like to be alone for a little while you know just to collect everything together." Soi asked her voice was small as if she wasn't sure how Yoruichi would take it.

"Sure thing." Yoruichi said. She knew the young woman would want to be alone it was only natural so she didn't take any offence into what the young captain had asked her.

"Listen if you need me at all send a hell butterfly to me I'll be at Kuukaku's," Yoruichi stated smiling fondly at the young woman as she rose to her feet.

"I will and thanks." Soi said sounding truly thankful that she understood.

"Ok, I'll come back to run the squad through their evening exercises." The flash goddess said before she left the room and headed out to the Rukongai.

**Ok then I apologise for any errors I may have made. I will get back into the swing of things, and I hopefully will be updating soon.**

**Bye Bye **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok here's my next chapter hope you enjoy**

**(Again I own nothing)**

Chapter 11

Yoruichi had made it to Kuukaku's by mid morning. The flash goddess grinned broadly and waved as she spotted the pyromaniac kicking Ganju around her yard. Kuukaku returned the grin but didn't wave and instead delivered one final swift kick to Ganju's sore behind.

"Hey Yoruichi!" Kuukaku called as the dark skinned woman headed in her direction.

"Hey yourself." Yoruichi replied not sounding as cheerful as she usually would.

"What's bothering you?" The tattooed woman asked as the two approached each other.

"Just allot going down in Seireitei." Yoruichi replied rubbing the back of her head slightly.

"So it would seem. How's the kid?" Kuukaku asked referring to Soi.

"She's ok, she's doing well without her sight, but I think peoples lack in confidence in her is affecting her."

"It's how it always is, but she'll get through it right?" Kuukaku asked.

"I think so; it's Soi that's not sure." Yoruichi answered.

Kuukaku nodded.

"She does tend to take things harder than most doesn't she?" The firework expert commented.

"She does." Yoruichi agreed.

"Kisuke told me about the trial of combat." Kuukaku suddenly said.

"How did he know of that?" Yoruichi asked, as far as she was aware he had gone back to the Shoten and hadn't come back to Seireitei since.

"Old man Yamamoto gave him a challenge. He's been coming back and forth to Seireitei to check in with the old man." Kuukaku explained.

"Why?" Yoruichi asked confused.

"Dunno, Yamamoto is keeping it all quiet, but I suppose he mentioned Soi's challenge in conversation. He told me to tell you to wish the kid good luck with the challenge, and also to say hi to you."

Yoruichi shook her head and flopped down onto the grass gazing up at the passing clouds. She wondered casually what the Soutaicho could have asked Kisuke to do, but her thoughts kept travelling back to Soi sat alone in her office.

"There's something on your mind?" Kuukaku asked.

"It's nothing." Yoruichi replied. A few minutes of silence passed between the two women. Kuukaku gazed at the dark skinned woman thoughtfully as she tried to figure the dark woman out.

"It's Soi Fon isn't it?" Kuukaku then stated.

"What makes you say that?" Yoruichi asked trying to look nonchalant.

"Your eyes keep flicking towards Seireitei." Kuukaku answered.

Yoruichi sighed before she sat up and passed a serious gaze at her old friend. Kuukaku met that gaze with her own serious one.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Kuukaku asked.

"...No." Yoruichi replied.

"Don't hurt her." Kuukaku then said warningly.

"Who?"

"Soi Fon."

"Why would I hurt her?" Yoruichi asked incredulously.

"You wouldn't, not intentionally anyway, but it took me 30 years to get her past you leaving her." Kuukaku stated.

"30 years?" Yoruichi stated shocked. She had absolutely no idea that her leaving had affected the young woman that much.

"Yeah, she sunk into a real depression blamed herself for you leaving because she didn't know why. You left really big shoes for her to fill, and she burnt herself out more than once trying to keep the division together, and it wasn't until after she got out of her depression that she managed to pull the division together." Kuukaku explained.

"I never knew any of this." Yoruichi stated.

"Look to keep herself strong she's put alot of this stuff behind her, she's had to or she wouldn't be able to move on."

"This still doesn't help us figure out what were gonna do about this trial of combat. She seems to have convinced herself that she can't win." Yoruichi explained.

"Hmm." Kuukaku thought hard, she knew one thing that Yoruichi didn't about Soi Fon but did she dare tell the flash goddess this information especially when Soi had specifically told her never to mention it to anyone.

"Why can't she see that she has so much more potential then what she gives herself credit for?" Yoruichi mumbled breaking Kuukaku out of her train of thought.

"Oh, what's this I hear?" Kuukaku stated a manic grin in place on her face.

"What the hell are you on about now?" Yoruichi asked passing her a sideways glance.

"You like her." Came the woman's reply.

"Course I like her she's my friend." Yoruichi replied hoping this wasn't going to go where she thought it was.

"No. I mean you like her as in romantically like her." Kuukaku said smiling triumphantly as the dark skinned woman blushed slightly.

Yoruichi didn't reply just lowered her head slightly to get away from Kuukaku's invasive glance. The one armed woman was smirking at her. Yoruichi didn't like how easily Kuukaku had managed to figure her out.

"It's ok you know." Kuukaku replied as she reclined on the grass.

"What do you mean?" Yoruichi asked trying to get the blush off of her face.

"This might be just what she needs." Kuukaku stated.

Yoruichi still gave the woman a blank gaze. Kuukaku let out an exasperated sigh.

"Make a move on her you dumbass." Kuukaku stated nudging the dark skinned woman.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes at the pyromaniac then a terrifying thought struck her it was true she had asked the woman to look after Soi and to watch over her but the two seemed to be much closer than she thought, and Kuukaku knew how Soi worked how her mind thought. For some reason this scared her just how close had the two gotten.

"What about you?" Yoruichi asked quietly.

"What?" Kuukaku shot back passing a surprised glance at the other woman.

"You know Soi almost as well as I do now, you like her don't you?" Yoruichi stated her face blank.

"Not in the sense you're thinking of." Kuukaku stated as she quickly caught onto what Yoruichi was thinking. "Soi and I are friends completely platonic."

Kuukaku passed a look at the woman sat beside her, she was confused unable to understand what was happening and what she was feeling, and she was letting doubts cloud her feelings or at least making her weary of them. The tattooed woman smiled to herself this was an area she had experience maybe she could pass on some advice to the flash master for a change.

"Yoruichi, I like Soi she's a good kid, but me and her are as close as we are is because of something different." Kuukaku began.

"Like what?"

"I know exactly how she feels." Kuukaku stated.

"What do you mean?" Yoruichi asked a little confused.

"I'm from nobility too, as much as it may shock some people, and I too once had a bodyguard. My Bodyguard I liked to call Syn. I didn't know her real name the only thing I knew for certain was that she was a Fon."

"A Fon?"

"Yeah, well to put it bluntly Syn is Soi's cousin. Syn was a little like Soi she took her job very seriously so much so that at one point when she thought I may be in danger she slept on the floor outside my bedroom door to make sure I was safe. She was very quiet though I very rarely heard her speak, and when she did she was very soft spoken and quiet. Now here's where the difference comes in I liked her, sort of in the way you like Soi, but I wasn't scared to tell her or act on it. We never were in a proper relationship like I wanted, but she would go along with it smiling and blushing like Soi does around you sometimes, and then when I finally got up enough nerve to actually make something official out of it something happened and she disappeared."

"You mean she was killed or something." Yoruichi asked as she leant forward a little. She was shocked at this information this was something Kuukaku had never told her before.

"No she ran away. Dunno why or where she went but this all happened about 2 months before you vanished. This is one of the reasons I move around alot now. I move from place to place looking for her. It wasn't until after Soi got her captaincy that I asked her about Syn."

"And what has she told you?" Yoruichi asked.

"That Syn is fine, and she knows exactly where she is." Kuukaku said. "So I'm trying to weasel the information out of her, I've spent over 100 years looking for my girl, my own feelings and hopes keeping me going so I aren't going to give up now." Kuukaku explained.

"So what are you going to do when you do eventually track her down?" Yoruichi asked.

" Dunno haven't thought about that... maybe get some rope and tie us together so she doesn't run off again without me knowing , or dig out the old ball and chain so she can't run away. I just want to find her."

"Why did you tell me that?" Yoruichi then asked.

"Because when Syn left without a goodbye or even telling me anything I felt as if my whole world had shattered. It was torture going through every day and her not being there watching my back. She was the only thing in my life at the time that didn't constantly change or ask anything of me or argue with me. She was always there. It's like losing a shadow." Kuukaku stated.

"What do you mean?"

"You take it for grated because it's always there right behind you but when it disappears you never feel completely whole again." Kuukaku replied sombrely.

Yoruichi remained silent. So Kuukaku didn't harbour any feelings for Soi she had reached out to her because she was the only connection she had to the one she had lost. She supposed it was true in Soi's case too. Kuukaku was her friend and by becoming closer to her she was still linked to her someway.

"Listen Yoruichi," Kuukaku said pulling the dark woman out of her thoughts "I don't know Soi as well as you do, but I do know this she needs someone she can rely on, when you left it destroyed her confidence in people, and she has never trusted anyone completely, not even me, but you still hold a place in her heart you may be able to get through to her. She loves you."

"How would you know that?" Yoruichi asked eyeing the other woman.

"She's spent the night here a few times, and she mumbles in her sleep your name keeps coming up."

Yoruichi said nothing the knowledge that her little bee dreamt of her made her heart beat faster, maybe she had a chance, maybe they was a chance that the young captain felt the same for her as she did, maybe she should confront her about her feelings. Yoruichi thought about it she was still unsure about what she should do, but now that she knew that they was a chance that the young captain may harbour feelings for her she was even more nervous about approaching her about it.

Kuukaku couldn't help but smile manically at the other woman she knew Yoruichi felt something towards the young 2nd division captain; she had known since Yoruichi had spent the night when first came to help Soi. Kuukaku laughed silently to herself as she realised that this was a subject where Yoruichi didn't have a clue what she was doing or what was going on.

The two women were so busy with their own thoughts that they didn't notice the creature heading towards them.

"What do we have here? Two souls right for the picking." Came a hiss on the wind.

Yoruichi sprung to her feet and glanced around her golden eyes trying to lock onto whatever had made the sound. Kuukaku crouched on the floor also scanning the area for any signs of movement.

"Over here." Came another ominous whisper.

Suddenly a form barrelled into Kuukaku sending her sliding across the ground a good 20 feet separating her from Yoruichi.

"Kuukaku?" Yoruichi called. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," Came Kuukaku's disgruntled reply as she pulled herself to her feet, but she fell right back down again. "God damn it I think my ankle's busted."

"Who are you?" Yoruichi called. "Show yourself?"

"You seem angry little Kitty cat." The voice sounded from behind her.

Yoruichi turned around and came face to face with an Arrancar. It was about Ichigo's height and build its arms however looked out of proportion longer than what would have been normal. It was definitely one of Aizen's Arrancar though, the white hakama pants and fitted long sleeved white jacket giving it away. It face was slender it's eyes shone yellow on black like a regular hollow and held an almost animalistic hue, and its grinning mouth showed a set of teeth filed down to points it's tongue gliding over them. It stood in a relaxed posture passing its gaze up and down Yoruichi.

'_How the hell did an Arrancar get into Seireitei?' _Yoruichi thought to herself.

Yoruichi however then noticed one other very worrying prospect this Arrancar was powerful, she could tell simply by the way it held itself, but that was not what worried her it was the fact that despite all of this the creature seemed to have no spiritual pressure what so ever, she couldn't sense it, if she couldn't see him stood before her she would never know he was even there.

"Well then kitty cat best get this underway I'm on strict orders here, so I'll get right to the point. I'm Arrancar 110, the names Yaju, just Yaju, and I'll have to kill you now." The creature stated as he began to head towards Yoruichi.

Taking a breath Yoruichi adopted a battle stance her face lost all emotion as she readied herself for battle. She had no idea who this Arrancar was or why they were here, but if it was a fight it wanted she would give it one.

"Feel free to try and end my life, you will find that it is not so easy to take." Yoruichi stated her voice flat and emotionless.

The creature grinned almost maliciously as it lunged at the flash goddess with speed that nearly matched her own. Yoruichi readied herself before she too threw herself into battle.

**Ok that was it. Again still getting back into the swing of things so any grammar problems let me know and I'll beat myself with a fish.**

**I will strive to update soon **

**Bye Bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 12

The Arrancar clashed with Yoruichi with speed that rivalled the flash goddesses own. Yaju's fist was coiled back like a loaded gun ready to hit its mark, but Yoruichi skilfully sidestepped around the attack as it came hurtling towards her, countering it with what she thought was a well aimed kick to the Arrancar's midsection, but the kick met with nothing but air as the Arrancar dived backwards out of the way.

'_This guy's fast.' _Yoruichi thought as she readied herself in another stance her eyes locking onto the Arrancar's crouched form, a sinister smirk still in place on its face and its demonic eyes laughing at her.

"Your reputation is well deserved." The Arrancar hissed raising from his position his eyes not leaving hers as he ever so slowly began to circle her.

Yoruichi mimicked his actions slowly circling him, and never once daring to take her eyes off of him. He was fast, faster than she first thought if she took her eyes off of him for even a second he would use it to his advantage and attack.

Yaju paused a moment in his movement cocked his head to one side in a contemplative manner; he clicked his tongue almost casually before lunging forward again with the same blinding speed as before.

Yoruichi's eye widened at the almost sudden attack as she shunpoed out of the way seconds before a downwards kick landed where she had just been stood. Instead of waiting for another attack, this time Yoruichi locked onto the Arrancar and charged. Yoruichi swung her leg hoping to deliver a round house kick to the Arrancar's head, but instead felt her foot caught in a vice like grip.

"Maybe I was mistaken. You're nowhere near as good as Aizen said you are." The creature snarled as he spun around her leg still in his grasp as he threw her with the momentum of his spin.

Yoruichi had been caught by surprise; very few people had been trained well enough to be able to block her attacks, but this strange Arrancar had caught her kick with ease. The flash goddess skidded across the ground the back of her shoulder taking most of the damage, but not one to be easily defeated the feline woman flipped back to her feet before she even stopped moving taking up a crouched position with her own yellow eyes glaring at the creature in front of her.

Yoruichi's mind was reeling as she tried to figure out how this strange Arrancar managed to hide its spiritual pressure so that she couldn't tell how powerful it was, but there was nothing not even a whisper of power to give any indication as to what it was capable of.

Yoruichi rose to her feet a stone cold glare still on her face, a large scrape was located on her shoulder now from where it had been in contact with the hard dirt ground, it ached, but the dark skinned woman brushed it off; now was not the time to be worrying about a superficial injury. Yoruichi contained her anger at this strange Arrancar. She had never met a hollow who could fight with her on equal par, so she would have to be careful when dealing with this one. Yoruichi took up another battle stance her face a wall of stone, taking a deep breath the flash master activated her shunko and charged the mysterious Arrancar with every intention of wiping that damn smirk off its face.

Soi Fon remained seated in her office her cup of green tea held lightly in her hands. Her mind was still going over everything that had happened since she had lost her eyes. Everything seemed to be crashing down around her, and she was powerless to stop it. Soi tried to think of what she would do should she fail in the challenge that was issued to her. She would be exiled from Seireitei what would she do; being a Shinigami was all she had ever known, she would be lost without this way of life.

Soi shook her head vigorously wiping those thoughts from her mind, she would figure out what she was going to do when it happened, and too much was happening for her to worry about what was coming she needed to deal with what was happening at the moment. That thought brought her to the presence of her former mentor; the flash goddess had barely left her alone with the exceptions of morning and evening training with the 2nd division, thus allowing her to train in private. She had to admit though it had been rather enjoyable to have her back in Seireitei again, nothing like it used to be 100 years ago though, and that was a good thing... at least she thought it was a good thing.

Soi had been going through the whole thing in a perpetual state of confusion, how should she feel about having her former master back in her life. She had missed her greatly despite the hostility she had felt towards her when they were first reunited, but things had definitely changed between them. Soi still knew and felt that Yoruichi was head and shoulders above her, and she would always be Lady Yoruichi to her no matter what said Lady said or thought about it.

Soi leant back in her chair as she finished her drink. The young woman tried to decided whether or not she actually felt something towards the elder woman; she would freely admit that she had more than admired her when she had served under her, and she would also freely admit that she more than admired the woman now, but she was still unsure, not nervous or scared as far as she could tell just apprehensive. What would Yoruichi say if she knew what she was thinking, what she was feeling? A soldier of the 2nd division was not supposed to have these sorts of feelings; she wasn't supposed to be infatuated with anyone. It was against everything that they trained and stood for; they were told it held you back, made you weak, and clouded your senses, so they were taught to treat frivolous feelings such as affection as they would any enemy; something to be studied intently and then eliminated at all costs. Soi shuddered at the thought she had enough on her plate right now she did not need these sorts of things distracting her.

It was then that Soi suddenly sat bolt upright in her chair her face focussed straight infront of her; something was wrong, she could feel it in her gut. Soi scrambled to her feet and walked to the window where the sun shone on her face, but it did nothing to comfort her, there was something very wrong going on. Taking a deep breath Soi concentrated trying to sense if anything was wrong within both Seireitei and Rukongai, but nothing... she could sense absolutely nothing, but the foreboding feeling would not go away, there was definitely something wrong, and she knew it.

Deciding to go and check out Seireitei to see if she could detect something Soi Fon went to grab her staff that was near her door, when she grabbed her staff it hit her... she knew what was wrong, and even though she could not sense anything to indicate it, she knew, through years of service and dedication she always knew when something happened to _her_.

"Yoruichi..." Soi whispered before clasping the staff tight in her hands and swallowing hard in nervousness as she shunpoed away, and hopefully to where her lady would be.

Yoruichi skidded 30ft across the ground. Her body felt battered and bruised, blood poured from a cut on her lip and above her eye. Yoruichi gritted her teeth in frustration.

'_What the hell...how can I not beat this guy?' _Yoruichi thought to herself as she grasped her arm which throbbed badly.

Yaju in question looked as if the flash goddess had not touched him, he stood composed and casual a good distance away from her with a look of slight boredom on his face.

"I can't believe Lord Aizen feared you so much. You're hardly a threat to his plans." The creature spat.

Yoruichi let out a low almost animalistic growl as she pushed herself to her feet, her stomach ached through repeated beating and her back felt tenderised. She had a feeling she would be very sore in the morning. A dark look adorned the flash goddesses face as she attempted to ready herself for the next onslaught.

Kuukaku sat in the background her foot throbbing badly and a scowl on her face. She didn't regret not getting into the fight, this guy was kicking Yoruichi's ass, she didn't really stand a chance, although she knew without a doubt if she had her explosive fireworks at hand this guy would have been history long ago, but she had nothing, she could only watch as Yoruichi tried to fight this guy who she couldn't even sense.

Yoruichi pulled herself together and went in for another charge, she was positive they had to be some way for her to get to this guy. Yoruichi decided to go in with a throat strike. Palm flat Yoruichi coiled back her hand preparing for the attack, like a snake preparing to strike its prey.

But her injuries combined with fatigue slowed her attack and the Arrancar managed to catch it before it even made contact, a smirk made its way onto its face, and a sinister look of amusement danced within its monstrous eyes, and its hand holding Yoruichi's wrist in a vice like grip. Yoruichi passed a dark look towards the creature mentally cursing it as she tried to pull her wrist out of its grasp, but try as she might she couldn't do it, she was far too tired, her entire body hurt with the effort just to stay conscious. Kuukaku watched from the sidelines still cursing herself for not being able to help, but that didn't stop her from sending a fiery glare at the creature every time it passed a smug glace towards her. She swore that as soon as she was on her feet again she was going to develop an explosive with enough fire power to take out a couple of stupid Arrancar.

"My, this is a disappointment." The Arrancar said with a smirk, "I was all riled up for a challenge too."

Yoruichi could not even muster a reply; all she could do was glare intently at the creature. The creature just smirked more in return, and began to manoeuvre its hand around her wrist so that it's palm was facing the underside of her wrist, it's smirk then suddenly turned darker as it bent her wrist slightly and applied pressure.

Yoruichi's eyes widened as a sharp pain shot up her arm. He had trapped the nerve in her wrist, and by keeping her wrist high was not allowing her to move to alleviate the pain. Yoruichi winced as the creature increased the pressure on her wrist and sent more pain surging through her arm.

"As much as I love seeing you in pain kitty cat, I have other places to be, so I'll just kill you now." The creature growled as it used her wrist to throw her to the floor.

"Bye bye kitty cat." The creature stated as it powered a cero in its hand.

Yoruichi stared wide eyed at the glowing ball of red energy in its hand. She couldn't believe that this was it this was her final moment; she never even got to find out how Soi felt for her, and she never got to tell her how she felt either. Yoruichi sighed Soi was going to hate her all over again for leaving. Hardening her gaze the flash goddess resigned herself to her fate and prepared for the upcoming attack. She would meet it head on. She could do no less than that.

The cero was nearly full charged when a small black knife flew through the air and embedded itself into the Arrancar's arm. The creature howled its hand flying up to deliver the cero to the sky and away from the dark skinned woman. Snarling the creature rounded on where the projectile had come from and glared at the small figure stood not 40ft away.

Soi Fon stood a good distance away from the battle her hand outstretched from when she threw the knife a grim look adorning her face.

**Alright then that was it.**

**Sorry about any mistakes made...again.**

**Next chapter should hopefully be up soon.**

**Bye Bye **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it**

Chapter 13

Soi Fon shunpoed to where Yoruichi was now sitting on the floor, and gently Soi placed a hand on the elder woman's shoulder as if to reassure herself that she was ok. Soi was angry with herself for not sensing the battle sooner she may have been able to help, and for this discrepancy Yoruichi had gotten hurt, and this she could not accept. This creature had to pay for what it had done.

"Are you Ok?" Soi asked the fallen goddess.

"Get out of here Soi. This guy's seriously strong." Yoruichi stated in an almost panicked tone as she grasped onto Soi's shoulders.

"I can't do that." Soi replied as she removed Yoruichi's hands from her shoulder and rose to her feet.

Yoruichi couldn't believe what she was hearing, Soi was going to throw away her life if she fought this guy, and Yoruichi would never be able to live with herself if Soi died trying to defend her.

"Soi don't..." Yoruichi pleaded. "Please don't."

"You don't need to worry." Soi said as she turned to face the creature which was glaring at her. "I'll be fine."

Soi walked forward ready to battle, she was not afraid even though she held such little conviction in her fighting abilities since she lost her sight, but she could not let the apprehension in her heart stop her from doing this. This creature was going to pay; she would make sure of it.

"Yoruichi you may want to go and stand with Kuukaku." Soi said as she dropped into a very low fighting stance the staff which she carried with her held in a defensive position just above her head, her face went serious as she concentrated on the location of the creature infront of her. She could not see or sense him, but she knew he was there, she could hear his ragged and irritated breaths and the rustle of his clothes as the wind ruffled them.

Yoruichi reluctantly went and stood with Kuukaku, who was still sat on the floor holding her badly broken ankle.

"You ok?" Yoruichi asked not taking her eyes off of Soi who was still in her stance.

"Fine, but I'll have to get this ankle strapped as soon as possible, where the hell is Ganju when you need him." Kuukaku muttered.

Yoruichi wasn't paying attention though she was still watching Soi Fon, who still had not moved. The creature was still watching her as if measuring her up. Kuukaku also turned to watch the young woman.

"What the hell is she doing?" Yoruichi asked herself.

"She's waiting for him to attack her, what does it look like she's doing." Kuukaku stated.

"What?"

"She's blind Yoruichi, and she hasn't had very long to adjust she can't just charge in with an attack it's reckless and stupid, that much she knows, so she waits for the attacker to come to her." Kuukaku explained.

"But that stance, I've never taught her that." Yoruichi asked as she watched her former student.

Kuukaku said nothing as she watched the scene before her, she wouldn't tell Yoruichi what she knew, Soi would tell her, or more to the point Soi was about to show the flash goddess just how strong she actually was when you didn't look at her as simply the stoic captain of the second division.

Yaju let out a low growl as he watched the young woman before him; he'd beat this little girl just like he had done the so called flash master. Smirking to himself he decided to get things underway it was obvious that the newcomer was not going to start things off.

The creature decided to start things off simple he wanted to play with this one, she was blind, and he could have a few laughs with this one. He sped towards the young woman ready to deliver a punch to her upper chest. He was mere inches away from her when Soi suddenly danced out of the way spinning her staff over her head and striking the Arrancar hard on the side of its head. The creature stumbled back a few steps as Soi immediately took another stance this time she held the staff infront of her in an attack posture. The creature growled before walking up to the young woman and grabbing the end of the staff in a tight grip. A small smirk made its way onto Soi's face as she swiftly stood up straight, raised the staff high, twisted underneath it and delivered a sharp roundhouse kick to the Arrancar's side, the creature grunted but did not let go of the stick.

Recovering quickly from the attack the creature pulled on the staff, the action was quick and unexpected and forced Soi to let go of the staff. Smirking, the creature drove the stick forward in a thrust to her solar plexus. Sliding slightly off of the fighting line, Soi brought one of her legs up in an arc and wrapped it around the staff holding it fast and leaving her hands free. Soi smiled to herself as she pulled up one of the unique fighting styles she had been taught when she had been very young. Turning her smile into a smirk Soi focused her concentration and adopted a crane stance her leg still wrapped securely around the staff, as her were arms held out at either side of her body in a position that made them look like two crane heads.

Yaju growled to himself as he realised that this little blind kid packed alot more punch than he first thought, and the fighting style she was using was unlike anything he had seen, and Aizen had never mentioned a fighting style of this description to him. Deciding to try and finish this up as quickly as possible the arrancar decided to attack with a series of erratic and swift jabs. Anticipating the movements Soi swiftly blocked each attack without actually moving from her position. A low growl came from the creature as it then tired to yank the staff away from Soi, but her leg held it firmly in place. Deciding the staff was going to be more trouble than it was worth at the moment Soi tensed the leg wrapped around the stick and forced her leg to the ground effectively snapping the large staff into three pieces.

"Snapping your own weapon, is that a wise idea." The creature asked a smirk in its voice.

Soi shrugged and this time took a different fighting stance switching swiftly from the Crane style she had been using to one she felt would be a little more effective in hand to hand; The tiger style.

His confidence boosted by Soi's broken weapon the creature lunged in for an attack. Soi lowered her stance and prepared herself for the attack. When the creature was half way towards her it Sonidoed in for a faster attack. Taking a breath and hoping her training had paid off Soi Shunpoed out of the way of the attack and into battle.

The battle between the two was difficult to follow they moved with such incredible speed that their movements were impossible to follow. Only small snippets of the battle were seen by the two women on the sidelines. Yaju blocking a forward strike from Soi, Soi then parrying an attack and following it with one of her own.

"How the hell can she fight that thing?" Yoruichi asked as she watched the fight unfold.

"Soi's a very good fighter," Kuukaku replied. "She keeps calm and calculates every move, she's not just a fighter she's Seireitei's best combat strategist."

"But how come I was able to beat her?" Yoruichi asked recalling the time the two had fought in the woods.

"She let her anger control her then, but most of the time she is a very meticulous planner when it comes to combat." Kuukaku explained.

Yoruichi fell silent as she watched the battle, of the glimpses she caught of the young woman; she noticed her movements were swift and fluid as she almost danced around the battle field, despite the circumstances the battle she found the way Soi Fon moved to be mesmerising and hypnotic, she couldn't take her eyes off of the young woman not even to tend to her own injuries.

Soi meanwhile was starting to get tired, the none stop onslaught was definitely taking its toll on her, she would not be able to keep up this pace for much longer, and she had a feeling that the Arrancar was getting low on energy too, she could hear its breathing become more erratic and ragged. She had to end this and she had to end it fast, but to do that she would have to slow him down or prevent him from attacking her relentlessly so she could make an opening to finish him off. She had an idea, but if she failed she would die; she had to get it right, and wait for the right moment every aspect had to be flawless in its application if she was going to survive this.

Soi immediately shunpoed away from the Arrancar took up a position away from him, and waited for a frontal attack.

'_So the little lady wants me to attack her does she?' _Yaju thought with a smirk as a plan formed in his mind. It was a little simplistic but it should work just fine, he had a feeling that this captain over-planned things.

Grinning manically the creature charged at the young woman who was waiting ready for an attack. Yaju approached the young woman arm coiled back ready to attack. Soi sunk into a stance ready for the attack. Yaju's grin widened as he aimed a punch right at the Soi's face. Soi raised her hand to block it, but Yaju pulled his fist back at the last second bypassed the young woman's block and shot his hand back in and grabbed her harshly around the throat and lifting her off of the ground.

Yoruichi stared speechless as Soi was hefted off her feet by her neck. The look on the Arrancars face scared her, it looked completely insane ready to crush Soi's throat in its hands.

Struggling to breathe Soi placed her hands on the creatures arm, one at its elbow and the other clamped on its shoulder. Yaju began to laugh hysterically.

"Thought you could outsmart me kid, think again." The creature laughed as it tightened its grip on her throat.

The creature continued to laugh manically as Soi continued to struggle to breathe. It was then that Yaju suddenly dropped the young captain, his arm falling limp at his side. Soi slumped to the floor and began coughing gently she rubbed her sore throat.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" The Arrancar roared.

"I paralysed you're arm." Soi replied her voice a little raspy as she rose to her feet.

"Why you..." The creature growled coiling back its other arm to hit Soi Fon.

Soi dodged out of the way of the attack and jabbed him very lightly in the stomach before she dived away from him. Yaju fell to his knees and began coughing up blood. He then turned to face Soi Fon his face contorted with rage as he stood quickly and charged the young captain again. Soi this time dodged and walked into the attack so that their bodies were just centimetres a part, drawing her hand back she hit the arrancar several times in the chest, the arrancar stumbled back and more blood spewed from his mouth as he fell to the floor yet again.

"You get up again, and I will put you down so hard that you'll never want to get back up." Soi said with a snarl as she walked back to same place she had thrown her knife from when she had first arrived, bending to the ground Soi picked up her Zanpaktou, which she had left there when the fight first started.

Withdrawing the blade from its sheath Soi turned and headed back towards the fallen Arrancar which was lying on the ground.

"Killing me won't make any difference to Aizens plans." Yaju snarled anticipating his fate.

"What makes you think I care about that?" Soi Fon growled back as she approached him.

"Hmph, Don't be so flippant about all of this, Aizen is strong, stronger that most anticipate him to be, you do not stand a chance against him, and ending my existence won't have any effect on him or his plans." The arrancar snarled.

"You right, your demise probably won't affect him or hinder his plans." Soi Fon said as she ran her fingers along the blade of her Zanpaktou. "But your demise no matter how minimal is a start."

Without waiting for the creature to reply Soi Fon sliced off his head which evaporated into dust before it hit the ground, his body soon following it into oblivion.

**Ok that was it.**

**I know the fight scene may not have been brilliant, but if anyone has any suggestions on making them better I would be glad to hear them. I have other fights scenes still to write.**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes...again.**

**Hope to be updating again soon.**

**Bye Bye**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok this is my next chapter hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 14

Sheathing her Zanpaktou, Soi Fon flash stepped to where the two women were seated on the grass. Her breathing was a little ragged, but the young woman seemed completely fine.

"Yoruichi, Kuukaku, are you two ok?" Soi asked as she approached.

"I'm ok." Yoruichi replied, but her voice sounded pained, and that made Soi frown a little.

"Just broke my ankle." Kuukaku said her voice still sounding careless.

Soi sighed in relief; at least the damage wasn't too extensive. Reaching into her haori Soi pulled a gauze bandage, she usually carried one with her everywhere she went for some reason, and now she was glad she did. Taking a breath Soi Fon scanned the area around her.

"GANJU!" Soi shouted.

Ganju popped his head out of a bush on the left, his face was pale and he looked around nervously.

"Is it gone?" he asked shakily creeping out of his hiding place.

"It's dead, now get your ass over here, I need your help." Soi said angrily as she sat down in front of Kuukaku.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked the young captain.

"Your sister's ankles broken badly, if I don't set it now it will heal crooked." Soi explained.

"So what do you need me for?" Ganju asked again, seemingly not getting what Soi was insinuating.

"I need to realign the bones in her ankle." Soi continued. Ganju still remained silent, and had a completely dumbfounded look upon his face.

Soi growled under her breath at the young Shiba's incompetence.

"I. Need. You. To. Restrain. Her!" Soi said very slowly.

Ganju still remained quiet as what the young captain had said actually dawned on him. His eyes widened and he backed up a few steps

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me?" He said backing away from the women.

"You do not want me angry with you at this moment in time Ganju. Now restrain your sister for me, so I can sort her ankle out." Soi Fon growled.

Grumbling to himself Ganju sat behind his sister, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders bracing her against his chest. He took a deep shaky breath as Soi held the pyro's ankle very gently, and ran her fingers over the limb locating the break so she knew where she needed to work. Soi felt the woman twitch as her finger ran lightly over the location of the break.

"Ready?" Soi Fon asked passing a quick look in Ganju's direction as she wrapped her hands delicately around her ankle.

The man grunted in affirmation tightening his grip on his sister she was gonna kill him, and he knew it, even if he wasn't the one who would be causing her pain.

"3...2...1!" Soi counted before she forcefully snapped the Shiba's ankle back into place. Kuukaku cried out and punched Ganju straight in the face. Soi couldn't help but laugh as she rapidly began to wrap a bandage tightly around it.

"Get her inside Ganju, and keep her off her feet for a few days." Soi said as she stood up. "I'll send a member of Squad 4 to come and heal it properly as soon as I can."

"Um Kid, Ganju's out cold!" Kuukaku stated slightly amused as she tried to get to her feet.

Soi sighed and passed a quick glance at Yoruichi who was sitting on the floor breathing heavily.

"I'll get Kuukaku indoors then I think it best we head back to Seireitei. I'll be back in a bit." Soi Fon said passing a concerned glance to the fallen goddess.

"It's ok...I'll be ok." Yoruichi replied flashing a small smile to the young woman.

Walking over Soi pulled out another roll of bandages from a pocket in her haori.

"Here. Bandage the worse of your wounds." Soi said as she handed them to her former master.

Yoruichi took the offered bandages mumbling a thank you. Soi flashed her a small smile before walking over to Kuukaku and helping the woman to her feet and slinging an arm over her shoulder, as she helped her limp over to her home.

Yoruichi watched as her little bee helped Kuukaku walk, and she smiled slightly as she began to tend to her wounds. Her body was exhausted, but she forced herself to tend to her injuries. Carefully Yoruichi wrapped the biggest of her injuries, a large gash on her side, as she wrapped the injury she thought back to Soi's fight, her movements were unusual, almost exotic, but lethal all at the same time, they were calculated and extremely effective. She had never in her life seen the young woman fight like that. The movements were fluid and they looked like some of the movements she had seen the young woman practicing in the mornings, but whereas those ones didn't seem to have any fighting qualities about them, these ones looked like they were made for combat.

Yoruichi was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door to Kuukaku's house close and Soi make her way towards her, a faint blush adorned her cheeks, and a contemplative look was etched onto her features. Yoruichi tried to get to her feet, but she was too tired and the cut on her thigh was throbbing badly. As the flash goddess stumbled a little she felt someone grab a hold of her arm turning she saw that Soi Fon had grabbed onto forearm preventing her from falling.

"Your Spiritual pressure is almost completely depleted." Soi Fon said, as she pulled Yoruichi's arm over her shoulder so that she was supporting most of her weight.

"Ok then, but you aren't taking me to see Unohana." Yoruichi said allowing Soi Fon to help her back to the division barracks.

"I know, I remember, you hate being in the 4th division, because they never let you do anything." Soi said with a smile as she Shunpoed slowly back to the second division.

Soi travelled slowly knowing from experience that flash stepping when injured can and normally would make injuries ten times worse, and it also made them more extensive and difficult to heal.

When the two arrived back at the 2nd division Soi Fon took Yoruichi straight back to her barracks, and sat her carefully on her bed. Soi then stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

"Lie down, I can seal the wounds with Kido, but I'll have to clean them by hand first." Soi said and disappeared into the dark bathroom.

Yoruichi carefully did as her student asked her, shifting slightly as pressure was applied to some of the wounds on her back. She didn't think any of them were too serious just flesh wounds really, no broken bones as far as she could tell.

Soi walked back into the bedroom with a bowl of water and a rag in her hands, she set them down carefully on the floor and knelt beside the bed. She wet the rag before scooting a little closer to the bed where Yoruichi was watching her.

Not saying a word Soi reached out a hand and touched the cocoa woman's shoulder, Yoruichi winced as her hand landed on the scrape on her shoulder. Soi carefully cleaned the wound with the rag before following it with her other hand which glowed faintly with healing Kido. Once that wound had sealed her hands glided over the woman's body as she cleaned and healed the other wounds as best she could.

Yoruichi watched as the young woman concentrated on healing her wounds. Her hands moved so lightly and delicately over her skin. Her body tingled wherever the young woman touched, and Yoruichi had to hold back the urge to shiver at the ghosting touches. Soi's hands glided over the goddess's skin as one by one all of Yoruichi's wounds were sealed enough to stop the bleeding.

When Soi had finished she rose to her feet and picked up the bowl of now slightly red water.

"That's the best I can do I'm afraid. I can do no more than seal the wounds, if there is anything else wrong I'm afraid you may have to go to the 4th division. There are some cotton pyjamas in the dresser if you want to change into them. " Soi said as she turned and headed back to the bathroom.

"Soi!" Yoruichi called as she relaxed back onto the bed. Soi turned her head slightly to show that she was listening. "Thanks."

A small smile formed on the young woman's face, as she turned back and headed into the bathroom.

"That is not necessary; my duty has and always will be to protect you, never forget that." Soi said as she entered the dark room.

Yoruichi carefully manoeuvred into a sitting position and changed into the Pyjamas as Soi had instructed, they were soft and didn't rub too badly on her still tender wounds.

Soi emerged a few moments later dressed in her own sleep wear, a pair of cotton bottoms and a vest top. Yoruichi watched the young woman from her position in Soi's bed as she made her way across the room, and surprising her, by walking to the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Yoruichi asked trying to sit up.

"You can take the bed; I'll sleep on the couch in the other room." Soi explained as she reached the door of her room.

"You don't have to; you can sleep here if you want." Yoruichi said as she watched the blindfolded woman.

"That won't be necessary you're injured and need to rest, and the couch isn't an appropriate place to rest. Unless you _want_ to go to the 4th division?" Soi asked turning back in the direction of the flash master.

"No, that's ok." Yoruichi said as she returned to her reclining position.

"If you're that concerned I'll leave the door open." Soi said as she walked out of the room leaving the door open a crack so the Yoruichi could just see her settle down onto the couch and wrap a blanket around her.

Yoruichi sighed as she settled down into the covers of Soi's bed; images were passing through her head of how Soi had coped with the battle. She was even more confident that her little bee would be ok in the trial of combat which she had coming. The young captain was an amazing fighter. Her movements, although foreign to her, were well executed and calculated.

Yoruichi smiled at least she had learnt something; her little bee had come for her and protected her when she needed it most. That and she also found out, with a little help from Kuukaku, that the young girl did have some sort of feelings for her, she didn't know the extent of those feelings, but at least now she had her start. She would tell her she had left her once, and almost lost her as a result, she would not lose her little bee again, she would swear to that.

Yoruichi smiled as she watched the shape of the other woman in the opposite room, her eyes slowly drifted shut but they never once left the form of the other woman.

**Ok then that's it for this update. **

**Sorry again for any stupid mistakes. I'll get good at this one day...I hope at least.**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon.**

**Bye Bye**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright then here's the next instalment.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 15

It was just past midnight when Soi Fon was roused from her sleep by restless movements and heavy laboured breathing which were coming from the direction of her room. Soi rose slightly into a sitting position feeling her back crack a few times, due to the uncomfortable couch she had been sleeping on. Slowing her breathing so she would be able to concentrate on the sounds Soi realised that they were indeed coming from her room. The young captain slowly rose to her feet and edged her way to her bedroom as silently as she could, and secretly praying that she didn't walk into anything. Soi opened the door wider as she entered the room.

"Yoruichi?" Soi called in a whisper, not wanting to wake the older woman if she didn't need to.

A groan came from Soi's bed in reply. Carefully Soi made her way to the bed where she was sure the flash goddess was sleeping. Slowly Soi sat on the edge of her bed and ran her hand along the covers, but she retracted it quickly when Yoruichi's covered leg kicked her outstretched hand.

"Yoruichi?" Soi called again, this time a little louder.

Yoruichi continued to move restlessly not hearing the young captain's word. Soi edged her way closer to the dark skinned woman unsure of what was going on; she could only tell that there was something wrong with the elder woman. Soi moved further up the bed so that she was closer to the woman, then taking a breath the young woman reached out a hand and touched the goddess's forehead.

The goddess's forehead was hot and clammy, but the woman was shivering and thrashing about. Cursing under her breath Soi gripped Yoruichi's shoulders and began to lightly shake her awake.

"Yoruichi!" Soi called.

With the gentle shaking Yoruichi was roused from her feverish sleep.

"S-Soi?" Yoruichi asked her body still shaking badly.

Soi ran her hands over the woman's face gently her hands faintly glowing with Kido.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" The older woman asked trying to sit up.

Soi gently pushed the flash goddess back on the bed, and then went back to moving her hands across the woman's body.

"I think the Arrancar has poisoned you." Soi said as she concentrated on trying to locate any traces of poison that could be in the woman's body.

"Shouldn't I have noticed the poison?" Yoruichi asked her breathing still hard.

"Depends on the poison, this one had delayed reactions, and is designed not to effect the body until a specific amount of time has passed." Soi explained.

"H-how d-do you know?" Yoruichi asked.

"I specialise in poisons, when I was younger, and not your bodyguard, every assassination I undertook I did with the use of poison." Soi explained.

"W-why?" Yoruichi asked. The elder woman had stopped moving around so much, so Soi decided to keep the woman distracted by any means, so that she could locate any poison. It was much easier now that the goddess wasn't thrashing about.

"It's much more difficult to blame a poisoning on someone, as opposed to slitting someone's throat that is. Poisoning is much more effective, you can plant it and no one will know, unless of course they see you. In the case of this poisoning they have changed the chemical construction of it delaying its reaction time making it come into effect at a different time so that people will think themselves in the clear when they are really a ticking time bomb." Soi explained sighing in relief as she found the traces. Reaching over to her bedside table where she kept Suzumibachi she withdrew the blade from its sheath, and initiated its shikai form, Soi then carefully positioned the needle like point onto the left side of Yoruichi's neck.

"I've located the poison Yoruichi, this may sting a little." Soi said as she listened to the ragged breathing of the other woman.

Soi felt Yoruichi nod and quickly inserted the needle into her neck and withdrew the poison as quickly as she could.

Yoruichi flinched as she felt the pinch of the needle sliding under her skin, she kept her eyes shut as Soi worked knowing that Soi needed to concentrate, this was her area of speciality, and the last thing she wanted to do was distract her.

"Ok that should be all of it. Your fever should come down now and the shaking should stop." Soi said as she placed her Zanpaktou back on her bedside table.

"Is all the poison out now?" Yoruichi asked settling back down in the covers her body still shaking slightly and her skin hot to the touch.

"I...I don't know for sure, the poison is very difficult to detect and highly potent so less is needed to cause alot of damage, but I don't know how it was administered or how much actually went into your system. So I can't be certain if's it's all gone." Soi explained a little nervously as she sat on the edge of the bed facing away from the tanned goddess.

Yoruichi smiled to herself slightly still feeling a little lightheaded, her little bee would always look after her, she cared that much. Yoruichi felt fuzzy and warm when she thought that Soi cared for her enough to make sure she was ok, and she was pretty sure it wasn't a result of the fever.

"Get some rest Yoruichi," Soi said as she stood up to head back to the couch in the other room.

"Wait?" Yoruichi said as an idea flashed into her head.

Soi turned slightly to show the goddess she was listening.

"Erm...well you said that you don't know if you got all the poison out, what happens if my symptoms return during the rest of the night?" Yoruichi asked seriously, while her mind was congratulating her on coming up with such a brilliant idea despite how delirious her conscious was being.

"..." Soi remained quiet blushing slightly at the thought of what the elder woman was implying. "Erm...well I'll only be in the next room."

"Or..." The Goddess stated sitting up slightly. "You could sleep here with me so that if the symptoms come back you'll be the first to know."

"Erm... I really don't think I should." Soi said blushing furiously and keeping her head low.

"C'mon Soi for me...please." Yoruichi pleaded, a slight smile sounding in her voice.

Soi sighed no matter what she could not refuse her; her upbringing had engrained her respect for Yoruichi into her very being, and she could not deny her when she insisted.

"Alright." Soi said in defeat slowly made her way back to the bed.

Yoruichi still slightly lightheaded smiled playfully at the young, and now flustered, woman as she made her way back to the bed. Yoruichi settled back down into the covers as Soi climbed into bed and pulled the covers around her. Soi settled away from Yoruichi letting the ex-princess have most of the room on the bed.

"Soi?" Yoruichi called as she turned to face the small captain.

Soi shuffled around so that she was facing the older woman.

"Is there anything wrong?" Soi asked concern in her voice.

"How are you going to know if the poison is still affecting me from all the way over there?" Yoruichi asked innocently.

Soi's face went even redder as she took a deep breath and began to shuffle closer to the elder woman. Yoruichi smiled triumphantly to herself as the younger woman closed the gap between them. When the young woman was close enough Yoruichi snaked her arms around the captain's petite waist and rested her head in the crook of her neck.

"That's much better." She mumbled, "Now if my fever returns you'll be the first to know."

Soi could only nod not able to get any words out due to the close proximity of the other woman. Her right arm trapped under Yoruichi and unconsciously started to stroke the goddess's neck at the same place where she had withdrew the poison, she idly made small smoothing circles on the woman's neck.

Soi felt Yoruichi's breathing even out shortly after she cuddled up next to her. Soi didn't know what was going on; her heart was beating a mile a minute as she gently held the flash goddess in her arms. The poison she had removed was designed to make the person suffer before it eventually killed them. If she had not noticed it, if she had brushed off the noises she heard as nothing Yoruichi could have died, it was something that made her shiver to think about. Pushing those thought to the back of her mind Soi took a soothing breath before resting her head against Yoruichi's and gently fell into a light sleep.

**Ok that was it.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that may have been made in the writing of this chapter. (My...that sounded ridiculously professional)**

**I will hopefully update soon.**

**Bye Bye**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok this is the next chapter hope you enjoy it**

Chapter 16

Soi Fon awoke early the next morning, and slowly disentangled herself from the still slumbering goddess. She ran a cool hand over the goddesses face to reassure herself that Yoruichi was fine, and the poison hadn't returned while she slept soundly. Satisfied that everything was ok Soi headed towards the shower to get ready for the day. She didn't think Yoruichi would be up for running the division through its drills this morning, so she would have to hope to high heaven that Omaeda felt like being competent this morning.

Once the young captain was ready she paused at the door, and listened carefully for the gentle breathing of Yoruichi before she closed the door quietly, and then made her way to the roof of the second division office to start her own morning training, maybe that would take her mind off of everything that was happening.

* * *

Soi growled to herself as she placed her head in her hands and leant on her desk. She had decided to cut her morning training short, not quite trusting her lieutenant to not make a complete and utter mess of the morning training sessions. So she went to pay them a visit, and as a result wished she had remained ignorant to the whole escapade, because within the space of one hour Omaeda had completely thrown the division out of sync, and she had spent the remainder of the training session making sure he understood it, then as a final punishment she had given him all the paperwork she had yet to complete, at least a week's worth, and told him that it had to be completed within the day.

He hadn't been too happy about it, and he had protested to the punishment, but Suzumebachi soon shut him up.

Soi reclined back in her chair as she went over the events that had happened over the past few weeks. She still wasn't confident about having to fight her division, and the thought of being exiled wasn't appealing either, but this is what happened when you opposed or questioned those in power. If you didn't conform or follow protocol, and got away with it in the eyes of authority, it wouldn't stop others from doing the same, so when events like opposing a decision made by the central 46 happened they made examples of those who questioned them. Well Yamamoto had questioned the verdict but she was the subject matter, so if you can't punish the one rising against a decision, you instead punish the one they are trying to defend.

Soi was pulled out of her musings when she heard the door open. The young captain sat up straight, and listened intently hoping to figure out who the person was by their footfalls. Over the time in which she had been without her sight Soi Fon had managed to roughly identify the footfalls of all her seated officers.

She didn't recognise the footfalls, they were light and gentle, but there was a distinctive thump to them as if the person was injured or recovering.

"Yoruichi?" Soi asked quietly.

"What gave me away?" Came the reply.

"I can hear you moving." Soi replied as she followed the sound as it neared her desk.

Yoruichi's movements were slow and tense as if the woman was still in a great deal of pain. Soi knew she hadn't been able to completely heal all of Yoruichi's wounds she only had basic first aid knowledge, and lacked the training to heal the wounds better. The young captain took notice as the dark skinned woman took a seat on the corner of her desk.

"Are you all right?" she asked turning to face the woman.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little sore is all." Yoruichi replied trying to sound reassuring.

Soi remained quiet, she could detect the slight change in Yoruichi's tone which meant that the elder woman was not fine and was indeed, by the sound of it, still in a great deal of pain and discomfort. Soi frowned slightly, she couldn't help but feel responsible for the Goddesses condition. After all she was the one who asked to be alone for a while, if she hadn't then Yoruichi would never have gotten hurt in the first place.

Soi sighed quietly there was nothing she could do about it now, it _had _happened, and there was no way to reverse it, so the only thing she could do was try and make it up to her master, which gave her an idea.

"Yoruichi?" Soi asked turning slightly to the woman.

"Hmm?" Was the response.

"I have no work to do today; I assigned it all to Omaeda as punishment." Soi began to explain.

"Why punish him?" the Goddess asked as she shifted to look at her protégé.

"He messed up this morning's training drills." Soi replied.

"I should have taken them." Yoruichi stated. "Guess I overslept a little." she then added sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter, you needed the rest to recover from your injuries, but as I was saying, since I have no work I'll be heading back to my barracks shortly." Soi stated as she rose to her feet.

"Do you want me to walk with you; after you snapped your staff in the fight I mean...will you be ok?" Yoruichi asked as she too got to her feet, although a little shakily.

"I will be fine; I'll meet you back at my barracks, but I have to speak with my Third seat first." The young captain said as she left the room.

Yoruichi sighed she felt awful, everywhere on her body ached with every movement she made. She was really considering going to the fourth division later to see if something could be done, but she really didn't want to go.

_I'll give it till tomorrow. _The Flash goddess thought to herself as she left the room and headed back to Soi Fon's barracks

Yoruichi walked slowly trying to avoid jarring any of her injuries, it was slow compared to how she was used to travelling, she wasn't used to moving at this speed she was more accustomed to moving with such swiftness that it felt almost alien to move as lethargically as she was, but moving at the speed she was gave her time to contemplate everything that had happened the previous day. She had been more than shocked at the fact that the arrancar had been defeated by Soi Fon, not that she doubted the young captains power, it was just he had countered _her_ attacks so easily. Soi Fon had walked into the fray blind, both physically and metaphorically, and she didn't know who she was fighting or what he was capable of, she just walked straight into it, and she had won, she didn't seem to have done anything to him, she hadn't punched him through a wall, she hadn't even activated her own shunko. All she had done, or all that was noticeable at least, was touch him not hard or aggressive or anything, she had just simply touched him. Yoruichi could not for the life of her figure out what the young assassin had done to the arrancar to defeat him so easily.

Yoruichi continued to mull over the whole event as she entered the barracks of the second division captain. Upon entering the room she realised that Soi Fon was not there yet. Yoruichi decided to wait for the young captain; carefully she lounged on the sofa resting her head on the pillows Soi Fon had left there from the previous night. The Flash goddess reclined back and allowed her muscles to relax a little bit to try and ease some of the tension. Yoruichi switched to laying on her side to try and get into a more comfortable position, and in doing so she buried her face into the pillow. Yoruichi smiled to herself, the pillow still carried the scent of her little Bee. Inhaling deeply Yoruichi felt her eyelids droop as she began to fall into a light sleep, the smile on her face and Soi's exotic scent accompanying her as she drifted off.

**Ok so that's it hope you enjoyed **

**Will update soon **

**Bye Bye**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok this is the next chapter.**

**apologies in advance for any mistakes. I checked this chapter through a little quickly.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 17

Yoruichi was roused from her sleep by a gentle shaking of her shoulder. Groggily she opened her eyes brining her hand up to rub them as her body woke up. Her drowsy eyes focused on the now blindfolded face of Soi Fon whose hand rested gently on her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Soi." Yoruichi stated sleep still evident in her voice, "Anything wrong?"

"No," The young captain replied as she stood up straight. "I actually have a proposition for you?"

The young captain looked a little flustered, and didn't seem to know how to ask what she wanted of her. Yoruichi smiled warmly as she sat up from her position wincing a little at her still sore muscles.

"What would that be?" The flash goddess asked her voice a little strained.

"I know you're in pain." Soi stated. "I may know of a procedure that will help ease some of the discomfort your feeling."

Soi blushed slightly as she said this, the method she was going to use wasn't something readily practised in Soul Society, and she was pretty confident that she was the only person who knew how to do it, but that didn't stop her nerves about having to do it on her former master.

"Really?" Yoruichi asked genuinely surprised. As far as she could remember Soi Fon's medical knowledge was basic, by Shinigami standards anyway, maybe she had spoken to someone in the 4th division.

"It's not really practised in Soul Society, and it's not a common form of treatment, but from my own experience and the experience of others who have had this done it works extremely well on relaxing muscles." Soi explained a light blush adorning her cheeks.

"What procedure is it?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"You ever heard of Acupuncture?" Soi asked.

"Yes, something to do with needles I think." Yoruichi replied.

"Indeed. This procedure is very similar to acupuncture except for a few differences, the needles that are used are made of pure jade, and they are imbued with healing Kido. The process is very similar the needles are placed in the specific spots, and are left in for about 20 minutes then they are removed, also once this process is finished the healing Kido should then be concentrated in the place where the needle was; massaging spreads the energy about and relieves tension in the muscles." Soi explained her face a little apprehensive when she finished wondering what the goddess thought about it.

"Would I have to go to the 4th division for this treatment?" Yoruichi asked.

"No, this form of treatment is not performed or known by any members of the 4th division." Soi explained.

"So who will be doing it?" Yoruichi asked.

Soi mumbled to herself and turned her face downwards hoping the elder woman would not notice the deep red hue to her face.

"Um...I will be doing it." Soi replied quietly.

"You know how to do this?" Yoruichi asked slightly surprised.

"Yes I was taught when I was young." The young captain replied.

"I thought your medical knowledge was basic."

"It is, but this method is passed through my family." Soi replied.

"Ok then let's give it a go." The Goddess said rising slowly to her feet.

"I'll have to get the stuff ready, I'll need to lie on your stomach, I'll work on your back today and if all goes well, and if you choose, I can continue the treatment." Soi explained as she walked to a cupboard in the far corner of her room.

The goddess made her way to Soi Fon's bedroom where she could lie down more comfortably. She sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to refrain from wincing at the pain.

"Yoruichi!" Soi called from the other room.

"Yeah?" Came the reply.

"I'll also need you to take your shirt off." Soi replied.

The goddess grinned wishing she could see the young woman's face as she asked her that. The dark skinned woman pulled off her shirt before laying stomach down in the middle of Soi's bed. A few moments after the young Chinese woman walked in carry a small wooden box. Soi carefully climbed onto the bed and sat cross-legged at the goddess's side, and placed the box on the bed at the side of her. Soi gently began running her hands over the woman's back as she tried to find a starting point.

The muscles in Yoruichi's back jumped a little as Soi's cool hands ran over her back, she wasn't sure if it was because of the soreness of her muscles or the fact that Soi's hands were softly caressing her back. Eventually Soi's hands came to a stop on her upper back; using one hand the captain opened the small box which contained the small jade needles.

"Ok I'm going to start now, try and relax a little." Soi said as she took a breath and set to work.

Yoruichi hardly felt it when she inserted the needle, then after that all she felt was a warm sensation, which she presumed was the healing Kido. Soi worked quietly running her hands gently along her back finding each spot then putting a needle into place. There was no pain or anything, the only sensation she seemed to feel was the warmth of the Kido which in turn turned out to be numbing the aches and pains she was currently feeling. Soi Fon was almost half way through the box of needles before the goddesses muscles started to relax and loosen.

When Soi had finally finished inserting the needles, Yoruichi had relaxed a great deal from when she first started.

"Ok that's all the needles in; I have to leave them in for 20 minutes before I can remove them. Are you ok?" Soi asked as she moved off the bed.

"I'm ok; it wasn't as bad as I thought it might be." Yoruichi replied. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep and relaxed.

Soi nodded before walking out of the room, she returned a few moments later with a glass of water in her hand which she placed on the small table nearest Yoruichi.

"You can't move while the needles are in, once I take them out you should be ok to move a little, but not too much the healing Kido needs to be spread out as soon as possible." Soi explained as she took her seat back at Yoruichi's side.

"Who taught you to do this?" Yoruichi asked wanting to make the time go faster.

"This procedure has been passed through my family for generations. My grandfather was one of the best at it and taught me and most of my generation of the family." Soi stated.

"He must have been very gifted." Yoruichi replied.

"He was; there has never been another Fon who was as gifted as he was when it came to pin point accuracy." Soi explained.

"Did you two get along well?"

"Yeah, he helped me alot, and really opened my eyes to some things too, even now 20 years after his death he is still helping me." Soi replied.

"How so?" The flash goddess asked curiously.

"Little things around my home which remind me of him, and what he achieved in his lifetime."

"How do they help you?" the dark skinned woman asked.

"He was blind." Soi replied knowing full well that it would explain itself.

Yoruichi remained silent as she mulled things over, she had heard long ago about a Fon man who was unrivalled in combat, he was quick and subtle with his movements, and every single thing he did was done with complete and utter accuracy. She presumed that the man was her grandfather but she had no idea that he was blind from the way he acted and moved you would never even suspect.

The 20 minutes soon rolled by, and Soi Fon set to work in removing the numerous jade needles which protruded from the woman's back, and carefully placed them into a jar so that they could be sterilised and reused.

"Don't you get rid of the needles after use?" Yoruichi asked as she noticed this.

"I would but jade needles of this quality are really hard to come by, plus these needles I made myself." Soi replied.

"You made them yourself?" Yoruichi asked surprised again by the new knowledge she was reciveing about her former pupil.

"Had to, it's part of the whole process, you're instruments are yours to use and therefore must be personal to you so that they can channel your Kido and your Kido alone." Soi explained as she continued to remove the needles.

"So no one else can use them?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well...they can, but only I can charge them with Kido." Soi stated.

The two then fell into silence as Soi continued to remove the needles at a much swifter pace compared to when she actually put them in. In less than half the time it took the Chinese woman to put the needles in they were all removed, and she gently ran her hand over the woman's back to make sure she had not forgotten any. Soi retracted her hands and climbed off the bed collecting the box the needles originally came from and the small tub she had used to collect them for sterilising, and made her way towards the bathroom.

"You can move around a little, but don't get off the bed there is a drink for you on the bedside table." Soi stated before disappearing into the bathroom.

Yoruichi sat up slowly her back tingled slightly, it was not an unpleasant feeling just unusual, she carefully picked up the glass of water on the bedside table and downed its entire contents.

Soi returned a few moments later, and Yoruichi retook her place on the bed, Soi followed her retaking her place at her side a small bottle in her hand.

"Ok I'm going to spread the Kido about, and hopefully after that you should feel better." Soi said as she poured something onto her hands and rubbed them together before placing them onto the goddesses back, and began to rub in small circles gently kneading the muscles.

"Do you need me to run the division through their training tonight?" Yoruichi asked trying to hold back a purr of pleasure as Soi Fon worked on her aching muscles.

"No I have my third seat running the drills tonight." Soi explained.

"He any good?" Yoruichi asked closing her eyes.

"_She_ is good at what she does, and will probably do a more admirable job than Omaeda will." Soi replied.

Yoruichi nodded slightly keeping her eyes closed. Her mind wandered as Soi gently worked at her back, flowing back to all the times she had seen the girl train. The strange yet fluid movements she went through in the morning and the unusual fighting style she had when she fought with the arrancar. Now that she had the woman alone and surprisingly willing to talk comfortably maybe she should sate her curiosity.

"Soi something's been really bugging me these last few weeks." Yoruichi began opening her eyes.

Soi Fon's hands twitched within a movement, and she knew that Soi had figured she was referring to something about her.

"It's nothing really bad." She stated trying not to cause any alarm and sound casual. "It's just something I've observed and can't really figure out; could you explain it to me?"

"Of course, you need only ask." Soi replied willing to do anything for the woman.

"When you fought the Arrancar I didn't recognise you're fighting style, I know for certain that I didn't teach you anything like that." Yoruichi asked. The flash goddess had been facing away from Soi Fon all through the procedure and was trying to fight the urge to turn and look at the young woman but pushed it to the back of her mind she knew from observation and experience that even the tiniest things can change Soi's reaction to anything thrown her way.

"Not only that." Yoruichi added. "But I've also seen the training you do in the morning on the roof of your office, those unusual movements were not gained from any training I have given you."

Soi although still continuing massaging Yoruichi's back remained silent as she mulled over the information. Yoruichi had seen her morning training, she knew she would have to explain what she had done in the fight with the Arrancar, and she had been waiting for the elder woman to bring it up, but she hadn't expected the revelation about seeing her morning training.

She would have to tell her. She would have to tell her everything. She would dishonour her family if she didn't, but not only that she was honour bound to do what her lady commanded even if it was at the cost of her life. Soi Fon took a breath she would tell Yoruichi what she wanted to know, she would tell her everything not only because she had to, but because deep down she really wanted to.

Soi Fon continued massaging the dark skinned woman's back as she tried to think of the easiest way to explain all of it.

"Like our acupuncture, fighting styles and training methods were also taught to the members of my family, compared to many families in Soul Society the Fon's are unique simply for the fact that we are one of the only Chinese families in Soul Society." Soi Fon began. "My morning training derives from a series of movements which are still in use in the human world today."

"Tai Chi?" Yoruichi guessed.

"Exactly, we use it as focusing and concentration, and a way to clear our minds." Soi continued. "It also works very well as a stress reliever."

"What about the fighting styles are they from your family too?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes, there are many different styles of combat which have been passed down through my family they all have different names, but collectively you and many other people would know them as the Styles of Kung Fu, and all of these styles we have to master."

"Do you still actively use them?" Yoruichi asked.

"I neglected them for a long time, I've only renewed my training since I lost my sight." Soi explained.

"Do you remember all of them?" the flash goddess asked happy, in a way, to be learning more about the Chinese woman.

"Most of them, but the main one I need to remember is my trademark style." Soi replied.

"Trademark style?"

"It's a style which we choose to be our own and becomes our preferred fighting art." Soi explained.

"What were the styles you used in the fight with the arrancar?"

"Crane style, Tiger Style, and Death Touch."

"Death Touch?" Yoruichi asked curiously turning her head to face Soi and looking up at her curiously.

"It's a pressure point art. By hitting certain pressure points in certain orders you can disable an opponent, you don't even have to hit them that hard. I have heard that one practitioner could kill a man using this art by only shaking his hand." Soi explained.

"Is that your trademark Style?" Yoruichi asked.

"No, the death touch was actually my grandfathers Style." Soi said.

"The blind one?"

"Yes, he picked the most difficult style to learn because people said he couldn't possibly be a competent soldier while he was blind."

"So he picked one that seemingly relied heavily on sight to execute?" Yoruichi guessed.

"Yes. My trademark style was given to me not by my choosing, but because I was a natural user of it. Finding a style that you can do naturally is a very rare trait in my family." Soi explained as she finished massaging the elder woman's back.

Yoruichi sat up and stretched a little, she was actually surprised that her back no longer hurt at all, her back felt as if it was never injured. The elder woman smiled fondly at Soi.

"So what is your trademark style?" Yoruichi asked as she slipped her shirt back on.

Soi mumbled something incoherent and looked down, seemingly embarrassed by what she had asked.

"What was that?" Yoruichi asked sliding closer to the young woman.

"...un...n...st." Soi mumbled again still not looking directly at the flash goddess.

"C'mon Soi it can't be that embarrassing." Yoruichi said with a smile still remaining very close to the captain.

"It's not that it's just...it's not a style you would associate with me." Soi replied.

"I've never seen any of the styles, I'm sure whatever it is it's a perfect match for you." Yoruichi said quietly.

"I assure you, this one you have probably heard of." Soi grumbled.

"Oh just tell me." Yoruichi replied playfully trying to put the young woman at ease and out of her embarrassment.

"It's...Drunken Fist." Soi finally admitted.

Yoruichi remained quiet before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny." Soi complained folding her arms.

"It's not that, it's just your trademark style is a contradiction to who you are, from what I know Drunken Fist works on unpredictable and erratic movements. You yourself are very controlled and always know exactly what you need to do. I just find it funny that you can naturally use a style which...I dunno just doesn't fit in with your personality." Yoruichi explained.

"You do have a point, but the last person who said something like that to me, meant it to be an insult." Soi stated.

"So what did you do?" Yoruichi asked.

"Got drunk, and showed them just how naturally it came to me." Soi replied.

"That's my Little Bee." Yoruichi said as she pulled the captain into a tight embrace.

Soi Stiffened slightly before slowly returning the embrace. Yoruichi smiled to herself, soon she would tell her soon, and once she told her, her drunken little Bee would never leave her arms again.

The two women had stayed up for the remainder of the evening, Soi Fon had told numerous stories and tales about her family and their unusual customs, she had even told her of Kuukaku's elusive bodyguard Syn, whose trademark style was revealed to be Drunken Monkey. Soi Fon also freely admitted that her family had defined her and Syn as the most terrifying drunks of the family.

The two had eventually fallen asleep during the early hours of the morning with Yoruichi resting her head on Soi's shoulder a peaceful smile resting on her face.

**Ok that's it for now next chapter will hopefully be up soon.**

**Bye bye**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok this is the next instalment.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 18

Soi smiled to herself as she felt the warm sun on her face. She didn't have much else to do, Omaeda had done all the paperwork she had told him to do, and her third seat had made sure of that for her during her absence the previous afternoon. Yoruichi was still sleeping when she left her private quarters 20 minutes ago, but she didn't doubt that the flash master would seek her out when she awoke. Soi Fon had again enlisted the help of her third seat to run the division through their drills this morning; she would see how Yoruichi was feeling today, and see if she was up to training the division on the evening.

True to Soi's musings, Yoruichi walked through the door to the second division's office 15 minutes later yawning and stretching lazily. Soi Fon smiled to herself, as she realised that she could only faintly detect the movements of her former master.

"Feeling better?" Soi Fon asked as she turned to face the flash goddess.

"Much better thanks to that acupuncture thing you did." Yoruichi replied a smile sounding in her voice.

Soi nodded and leant back in her chair. Yoruichi remained silent too as she studied her former student critically. Taking a deep breath Yoruichi decided that they needed to discuss in detail the upcoming event, only three weeks remained.

"I know now may not be the best time," Yoruichi began, "but we need to sort this out, three weeks is not a long time to prepare."

Soi sighed, she too knew she needed to begin preparation for the trial by combat, but she still did not believe that she could win. She would walk out to the battle and do all that she could because as a captain she could do no less, her pride commanded that she not walk away..no matter what she was facing.

"I'm still not sure if anything will help." Soi replied sinking into her chair a little.

"Maybe you think so, but it will do you no good sitting here and dwelling on the fact that you may or may not win. We should at least try to come up with something that can help, or at the very least take you mind off of it." Yoruichi stated sitting on the edge of the desk.

Soi Fon remained silent and Yoruichi took that as permission to start forming some of strategy for the upcoming battle against her division.

"So what were the terms of your trial?" Yoruichi asked.

"I have to fight and defeat all of the members of the 2nd division." Soi Fon replied.

"That doesn't include the stealth force then, at least that's good news."

Soi Fon agreed.

"Ok so how many members of the 2nd division are they at the moment?" Yoruichi asked

"384 members, 106 of those members will be on missions so will not be fighting so altogether that's...278 squad members including seated officers." Soi explained.

"Seated officers...so that's Omeada and your third seat that was running the training?" Yoruichi stated.

"Along with others yes, but my third seat requested a mission during the combat trial so she will not be competing." Soi added.

"You two sound like you get on well?" Yoruichi asked curiously as she glanced at the captain.

"She is also part of the stealth force." Soi Fon added, "And the best Stealth assassin currently known in Seireitei."

Yoruichi let it drop at that, but couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about the young captain's third seat which she was not telling her.

"Ok, so what are the conditions for the trial?" Yoruichi asked deciding to change the subject.

"No Zanpaktou, No Kido, supposedly fists but nothing was specified, so I think some knives might be snuck in."

"You taking your knives?" the Flash goddess asked.

"Yes but if I don't need to use them I won't." Soi explained.

"Alright then where is the battle to be taking place?"

"In a combat hall, located in one of the central 46 buildings." Soi explained.

"So it's not taking place in an open air fighting ground?" Yoruichi asked slightly puzzled at the location of the trial.

"No. The Central 46 stated that the battle would be difficult to contain if it were to be held outside."

"Makes sense." Yoruichi mused.

Yoruichi thought for a few moments she didn't think she needed any more information about the trial it was obvious where the problem was going to lie.

"So our dilemma lies in the number of people going against you in the trail." Yoruichi stated looking to Soi Fon for confirmation.

"Yes," Soi Fon confirmed.

Yoruichi continued mulling over the facts glancing every so often at Soi to try and figure out some sort of game plan.

"What about all that Kung Fu stuff? I take it the division doesn't know about it?" Yoruichi asked as she remembered the battle against the Arrancar a few days ago.

"No they don't the only person who knows of my alternate fighting style is You, Kuukaku, and my family."

"Maybe that can help. Hell maybe we can get you drunk before hand and you can kick their ass that way." Yoruichi said with a grin. "Which reminds me I have never actually seen you fight drunken fist, have I?"

"Kuukaku and Syn are the only two to know the full extent of my drunken fist, but I can't go straight out into my drunken fist the affects of the alcohol only lasts a period of 20 minutes before the headache kicks in." Soi explained.

"How strong is your drunken fist?" Yorucihi asked.

"Strong enough to scare the hell out of Kuukaku, and enough to make Syn have to get drunk herself so that she can fight me to calm me down." Soi explained.

"Is there a way for you to get drunk about half way through the trial?" Yoruichi asked. "That doesn't take too long to take effect and can be hidden or easily consumed?"

"Funny you should ask." Soi Fon stated as she opened a draw in her desk and withdrew a small silver box. She opened the box and withdrew what looked like a dark green sugar cube.

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked as she inspected the small object.

"It's crystallised concentrated Absinth." Soi Fon explained. "This stuff was developed by my mother. It's designed to get me drunk in about 10 seconds."

Yoruichi grinned; this little object might just pull Soi through this trial.

"However...I can only take up to three of these, anymore and my body will shut down and put me in a coma so it can burn through the toxins." Soi explained.

"How long will they keep you drunk for?" Yoruichi asked.

"30 minutes, that's presuming I consume three of them at once. If I take more I'll go into a frenzy that usually lasts 5 minutes before I collapse." Soi answered.

"Here's the jackpot question then." Yorucihi said facing Soi's veil covered eyes. "Are you willing to use them?"

Soi Fon carefully collected the small cube she had placed on her desk and placed it back into the small box which she then clenched in her hand.

"Yes, I am prepared to." Soi answered.

Yoruichi flashed the Chinese woman a smile as she answered her question. She really believed that Soi actually had a chance.

"However since we are preparing for the trial, what happens if I lose?" Soi questioned almost silently.

"I don't think..." Yoruichi started but was cut off when Soi raised her hand.

"I know you have faith in me Yoruichi, and that itself means so much to me." Soi stated blushing a little at what she had automatically said. "But I have to prepare for the worse just in case I do happen to lose. What will become of me, being a Shinigami is all I have ever known, where will go? What will I do? If I can't be a Shinigami...what can I be?"

Yoruichi smiled affectionately at the young woman as she placed her hand on top of hers.

"If you do lose, which I'm sure you won't, I want you to come to the world of the living to stay with me." Yoruichi replied.

Soi Fon was shocked she had no idea what to say to her.

"Oh...I...I couldn't...I wouldn't want to be a burden to you...I'll..." Soi stammered but was cut off when Yoruichi placed a finger to her lips.

"Shush, you will be no burden; you have already proven to me that you are more than capable of dealing with everyday life without your sight." Yoruichi began.

"But I'm still clumsy, when I get annoyed or stressed or even angry I lose all coordination, and I walk into things I've walked into the door, my bed, the bookcase, I'm sure you've heard me walk into the Sofa enough times." Soi rambled. "I'd just get in everyone's way."

Yoruichi sighed before getting up walking around the desk and turning Soi's chair so that she could look the young captain in the face.

"No Soi, you will not be in anyone's way, you'll need time to adjust and everyone knows that, you just need time, and _if_ your division just so happens to get lucky on that day then I want you to come with me this time no questions, you will come with me." Yoruichi said with finality in her voice.

"I know better than to argue with you about something like this, but have to ask...why?" Soi asked her voice quiet and almost sad.

Yoruichi wasn't sure what to say. She knew what she wanted to say but didn't know how to put it into words, so she put it into action, and she hoped beyond hope that it would get her message across. With that Yoruichi leant forward cupping the woman's cheek in one hand before softly placing her lips over Soi's.

Soi Fon was shocked, Yoruichi was kissing her; her mind was a whirlwind of why she would do such a thing. The young woman was even too shocked to reply to the kiss. After a few moments Yoruichi pulled away and wrapped her arms around Soi's neck and pulled her close.

"I hope that answered you're questions." Yoruichi whispered holding Soi tighter.

Soi thought on it for a moment did this mean that her former master cared for her, that she was worried about what would happen to her, how it would affect her? She wasn't sure but the kiss did make her feel a little better, it told her that no matter what Yoruichi wanted to be there for her.

Soi Slowly returned the tight embrace and placed her head on Yoruichi's shoulder. Yoruichi began to run her finger through her short dark hair soothingly.

"If all goes wrong at the trial, come with me, let me take care of you, my heart could not bear the sorrow of you being stuck wandering in the Rukongai alone, when I could have prevented it. Promise me if the worse should happen you will come with me." Yoruichi whispered into the captain's hair.

Soi nodded against the Flash Goddesses shoulder tightening her hold on the goddess as her own fears of failure came out.

"I promise...If it all goes bad that I will go with you to the world of the living." Soi spoke quietly.

Yoruichi smiled almost sadly as she kissed the young assassin on the temple before pulling her even closer, showing no intention of letting her out of the embrace any time soon.

**Ok that's it for now.**

**Just so people know I'm going away for a little while and won't be able to update.**

**I assure you though I will be back with updates as soon as I get back.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed.**

**BYE BYE for now.**

**P.S. Sorry about any mistakes... I really need to stop proof reading on days when I'm feeling pretty much dead.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back.**

**Oh hell it's been a while, so they may be a few mistakes which I will apologise for in advance.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 19

The weeks passed faster than both Soi and Yoruichi hoped. The two women had spent a good amount of that time training and spending time together. Soi had begun to get extremely anxious at the approaching deadline, and Yoruichi had refused to leave the young woman alone for any longer than necessary. Even at night the flash goddess had downright refused to let the younger woman go back to sleeping on the sofa, and had all but dragged the young captain to her bed where the elder woman had kept her wrapped in her arms throughout the night, refusing to relinquish her hold no matter what.

Yoruichi had managed to get Soi to go through her morning training earlier than normal so that she could join her. Soi was more than happy to teach her former master her training methods. It had taken the flash goddess a little getting used to, but she soon enough had learnt the basic forms of movement. The flash goddess also immensely enjoyed it when she got the movements wrong, and Soi would physically move her into the correct position. Yoruichi would always treasure those small light touches.

The trial was imminent; set for midday the next day. Soi was obviously nervous and anxious about the whole thing, but tried extremely hard not to show it. Yoruichi also tried hard to comfort the young captain who seemed more and more on edge with every passing second.

The two were currently sat in the second division office filling out the last of the paperwork of the day. Byakuya had again surprised the flash goddess by taking at least half of the divisions work from the young captain, insisting that she use the rest of the day to relax before her trial the next day, Yoruichi had agreed with him.

Yoruichi was perched on the desk in her human form gently directing the Chinese woman's hand so she could sign the documents. Soi was shaking slightly from nerves, according to what her former student had told her this was the scariest thing she had done next to her captains exam 75 years ago.

As Soi filled in the last sheet Yoruichi frowned at the younger woman, she had never seen Soi this distressed before and it was beginning to freak her out. Soi was strong, stronger than most people gave her credit for, but to see her as nervous as this over something such as a combat trial was something Yoruichi was not familiar with. Once the final document had been completed Yoruichi moved it to the completed pile. Yoruichi then got up and hugged Soi from behind, pulling her to lean back into her chair.

"You really need to calm down little bee." Yoruichi said smiling fondly and resting her head on the young woman's shoulder making sure their faces touched.

Soi Fon tried to calm her breathing as she relaxed back into her chair a little.

"I'm trying, but I keep thinking about tomorrow." Soi grumbled.

Yoruichi pulled back a little, and looked at the veil covered face of the captain in a contemplative manner.

"Come on then." Yoruichi suddenly said as she removed her arms from the woman's shoulders and took her hand.

"What?" Soi questioned. "Where are we going?"

Yoruichi pulled Soi to her feet and out of the office, before making her way towards the young captain's private quarters.

"You my little bee need to relax." Yoruichi said in a playful manner as she continued to pull the young captain through the hallway.

Upon arriving at the captain's quarters Yoruichi locked the door behind her as the two entered, the flash goddess then pulled the young woman to the sofa before flopping down onto it and pulling Soi with her.

Soi squeaked as she was abruptly pulled onto the sofa landing on top of Yoruichi, blushing furiously Soi scrambled to get up, but Yoruichi wrapped her arms around the younger woman and pulled her back so that Soi was resting on her shoulder.

"I know this is scary Soi, but I'm gonna stay with you through this, I'm gonna help you." Yoruichi said softly as she ran her hand through Soi's dark silky hair.

"I know, I trust you, but it's still...I dunno scary." Soi admitted.

"Yeah it is...I'd probably feel the same as you if our positions were reversed." Yoruichi said.

"I doubt that." Soi mumbled.

"No seriously, what their putting you through is just plain cruel, if it were any other captain I don't think they'd be doing this, but if they did you can guarantee that they would be in the same position as you." Yoruichi said.

Soi didn't reply but gradually returned the embrace which Yoruichi held her in. Soi was always reluctant to return open displays of affection, but eventually did so when Yoruichi refused to let her go until she did. Yoruichi smiled as she felt Soi's arms wrap around her softly. The feline woman knew she had not told Soi all she wanted to but they were getting there, what they had now was a start and Yoruichi couldn't be happier at the moment.

"Ok then, now you really need to relax." Yoruichi stated.

Soi tensed slightly not really knowing what to expect from her former mentor.

"What do you want to do?" Soi asked a little apprehensively.

"Tell me a story." Yoruichi said closing her eyes.

Soi to say the least was surprised by the request, and curiously raised her head slightly.

"Why?" Soi asked

"It may help you to relax." Yoruichi stated. "Plus it will help me relax too."

Soi smiled slightly as she rested her head back onto her former master's shoulder searching her mind for a story from her past which would appeal to the flash goddess.

"Ok then this story was told to me by my uncle." Soi explained.

_In the Province of Kwantung there was a kung fu teacher whose knowledge of the internal systems of fighting was considered to be the foremost in China. Many years before he had been part of the emperor's bodyguard in the Forbidden City, which only accepted the best of the best. He had fought many fights in many battles and had never been defeated._

_One such confrontation took place in the mountains, when he single-handedly fought off a band of brigands that were raiding a local village. In the process the teacher was injured and two days into his journey home he collapsed and sank into a deep fever._

_For nearly three days he wrestled with death alone on the mountainside, slipping in and out of consciousness. By the fourth day the fever had broken, and he came round and recovery was certain. During the fevered lapses of consciousness, he had had many dreams. In these dreams he was wandering the land observing nature in all its many glories. The teacher felt that a certain harmony and balance were missing from his life, so he went back to the emperor and begged his leave to retire from his service. The emperor reluctantly agreed, for the teacher had been a prized captain of the bodyguard._

_After a few years of wandering throughout the vastness that is China, calling off and studying at the various monasteries along the way, the teacher decided to make his home in a small village he had passed through some months earlier near the Yellow River. Here he opened a small school and taught medicine, religion and martial training – the trinity that make up the martial arts. To correct the balance of his earlier life of fighting battles, he taught his students philosophy. The motto of his school was 'What can kill can also cure'._

_As he was nearing the end of days he began to wonder which of his students would take over the running of his school after his death. He decided that of the trinity, medicine was the most valued and he therefore took a small group of his senior students out into the forest and told them that this was the final test of their knowledge of medicine. He thought that the student with the most knowledge would be the right person to carry on his teachings._

"_I want you to go out and bring me back as many plants as you can that had no medicinal value whatsoever."_

_The students went off into the forest and began their search. After two or three days most of the students returned, each with a few plants. On the fifth day the last student appeared empty-handed and with a sad look on his face._

_The teacher looked at this student and smiled._

"_He is the only one of you that is qualified to take over my teachings."_

Soi finished her tale shifting slightly as she did so, as she did she felt soft light breathing dance across her cheek, realising that the elder woman had fallen asleep as she had been telling the story she let out a small contented sigh as she too settled down and decided to follow her masters example.

Feeling considerably more relaxed than she had been previously the young woman shifted ever so slightly into a more comfortable position and allowed sleep to claim her.

**

* * *

**When Soi awoke an hour or so later she discovered that she was no longer on the sofa, instead she was lying in her bed. Soi began to sit up slightly, but was soon pulled back down onto the bed by an arm around her waist.

"Just a little longer." Yoruichi mumbled.

Soi nodded as she returned to the comfort of her bed. Yoruichi smiled to herself as she pulled the younger woman into her embrace. The dark skinned woman wasn't going to let the younger woman get up just yet, she had to try and keep her relaxed and free of stress, if she didn't her little bee would not be on her top form for the battle the next day. So the flash master had made it her mission to keep the young woman free of stress and strain, and she had decided that the best way to do that was to keep her locked in her quarters until the next morning.

Yoruichi smiled to herself as she imagined the look on her protégés face when she found out what she had planned.

**Ok that's it for now. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible**

**Bye Bye**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok again sorry for the update being a bit delayed but here it is I hope you enjoy.**

**Again sorry for any mistakes made. **

Chapter 20

It was here the day Soi had been dreading since she got the news of the event. Today was the day the trial of combat would take place. Soi hadn't been able to sleep much the previous night, Yoruichi had even contemplated tying the woman down when she began to pace, but settled for tackling her to the floor in order to prevent the repetitive action. Soi had eventually agreed to go back to bed but had been restless and only slept for a short amount of time.

The two now found themselves on their way to the location of the trial by combat. Soi was slightly paler than usual, and the elder woman kept passing her worried glances.

"You ok?" The flash goddess asked as they walked through the winding streets of the Seireitei.

Soi could only nod in reply, but the almost far away expression on her face told her that she was fretting over the potential outcomes of the battle to come. When the two had set off in the morning Yoruichi had threaded her fingers with the smaller woman's, and when asked why she had simply said that she wasn't going to let go of her until she had too. Soi had naturally blushed and protested this, but as usual Yoruichi would hear none of it; she knew that if she was not in close proximity to the young woman she would worry herself into making needless mistakes during the match. This was her way of making sure the assassin stayed as relaxed as possible.

"Listen I know your nervous, but you'll be fine." Yoruichi said trying to reassure the younger woman.

Soi again replied with a nod still lost somewhere in her mind. Yoruichi sighed a little before pulling the younger woman to a stop and wrapping her in her arms. Soi looked a little shocked at the action her arms were trapped against her own chest, preventing her from pushing away; she turned her veil covered face was turned up to the flash goddess in question. Yoruichi just smiled slightly at the captain before gently pressing her lips to Soi's own, kissing her softly but passionately.

"What's wrong Yoruichi?" Soi asked when the dark skinned woman pulled away.

"You're distracted and it's worrying me." Yoruichi replied.

Soi simply sighed and looked away.

"This is it, really it, if I mess this up it's all over." Soi almost whispered.

Yoruichi nudged Soi's chin with her nose as she gently inhaled her scent.

"Listen it's not all over, don't forget you're coming with me if all this goes wrong." The flash goddess stated pulling Soi closer.

Soi nodded offering a small smile in return to the comment. Yoruichi returned the smile and released the assassin from her hold. The two continued walking towards the central 46 battle chamber this time Yoruichi wrapped her arm around Soi's waist.

When Soi and Yoruichi arrived at the battles location the two were escorted to a small room. Soi's anxiety got worst to a point where the young woman was visibly shaking despite all the reassurance that she got from her former master, the young captain was still extremely nervous and on edge. Yoruichi sighed, she was becoming nervous with all of Soi's antics, so she walked up to Soi and once again trapped the Chinese woman in her arms.

"You have to stop this." She stated softly.

"I...just...I." Soi stuttered not sure what to say.

"It's ok, I know this has put allot of pressure on you, and there's allot riding on this battle, but if you get yourself worked up like this you're only going to inhibit your chances; you have to try and keep calm." Yoruichi said as she stroked Soi's hair gently.

Soi suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around the elder woman as if trying to draw some form of comfort from her.

"It will all be fine just breath and relax, you know you can do this...I know you can do this." Yoruichi said returning the almost desperate embrace.

"Damn straight she can do this." Came a voice from the door.

The two women jumped a little but didn't let go of each other. Yoruichi turned and flashed a playful grin towards the fireworks expert which now stood in the door way.

"Kuukaku." Yoruichi greeted.

Kuukaku nodded before walking up to the two.

"Hey Kid, you ok?" Kuukaku asked.

"Yeah I'm good...ish." Soi replied.

Kuukaku grinned before turning back to the door.

"Hey come on in, I found them." Kuukaku shouted to someone stood outside.

Yoruichi quirked a brow in confusion, but it quickly turned to a full on grin, as Kisuke came through the door grinning sheepishly.

"Good day Ladies." He greeted.

"Kisuke." Yoruichi replied as she pulled away from Soi slightly but refused to let her go.

"How are you feeling Kid?" Kisuke asked as she approached Soi.

"I'm fine." Soi replied nodding to Kisuke in greeting.

"She's nervous as hell though." Yoruichi added.

"She has good reason to be, this type of trial doesn't happen often in Seireitei, this has to be the first time this has happened in at least 150 years." Kisuke explained.

"And what was the outcome of that one?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well it was against the 11th division, and the captain was slaughtered." Kisuke explained his tone a little flatter than usual.

Soi groaned and buried her head into the elder woman's shoulder. Yoruichi again wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller woman.

"Thanks for filling her with confidence Kisuke." Yoruichi growled.

"Sorry." Was his reply.

The small group remained silent for a little while.

"Well I'm gonna head to the stands, I came to wish you luck kid, not that you need it, but remember this; our greatest glory is not in never falling but rising up every time we fall." Kuukaku stated touching Soi's shoulder. "Good Luck kid, and show them why you're the captain of the second division."

Soi smiled slightly to Kuukaku, and took the pyromaniacs hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks Kuukaku." Soi stated smiling at the dark haired woman.

Kuukaku grinned before walking out of the room. Yoruichi followed the fireworks expert with her eyes, and as she did so Kisuke approached Soi.

"I know we haven't been of the best of terms Captain, but I wish you all the best, and have confidence in your abilities; so show the entire Seireitei the true essence of their most lethal assassin." Kisuke said as he grasped her shoulder reassuringly, his voice sounding sincere.

Yoruichi snapped her head towards her old friend, his eyes were shadowed by his hat as he stared at the young woman in the flash goddesses arms.

"Thanks Urahara." Soi replied her voice cautious.

"Well then I shall wait for you in the stands Yoruichi." Kisuke replied in his usual carefree tone.

Yoruichi nodded and watched as he left the room. Her head tilted in a contemplative manner as she watched his retreating back.

"I wonder what he's been up too." Yoruichi wondered aloud.

"Probably something for the upcoming war." Soi stated.

Yoruichi nodded again and pulled the younger woman even closer the time was drawing near, and soon she would have to head to the stands herself leaving her little bee to her last preparations.

"I'll have to go to the stands soon." Yoruichi stated.

"I know." Soi replied.

"You'll be fine. I'll be watching over you." Yoruichi stated.

Soi smiled slightly towards the elder woman, before frowning suddenly in contemplation.

"But what about what Kisuke said..." Soi stated before she was silenced by a finger on her lips.

"You don't have to worry about that; this trial may have been decided by the central 46, but not even the master of hell will stop me if your life is in danger, that I will not allow no matter what Seireitei says about it." Yoruichi stated.

Soi smiled sadly and pulled Yoruichi closer.

"Thank you, Yoruichi." Soi whispered.

Yoruichi replied to that by pressing her lip softly to Soi's own, when she felt Soi reciprocate the action she deepened the kiss her tongue gently caressing Soi's. Yoruichi hoped beyond hope that this trial would end well, she hated seeing her little bee so distressed.

Yoruichi pulled away a soft affectionate smile on her face, Soi Fon also returned the smile but unable to see the elder woman's features gentle raised her hands and caressed her face gently. The Flash goddess closed her eyes as Soi's hands gently swept over her face reading her features. Yoruichi relaxed into her touch when one of her hands settled on her cheek.

"You better go Yoruichi, I will be called out to battle soon." Soi stated smiling fondly.

Yoruichi nodded and released Soi from the embrace she had kept her in. Taking a breath the ex-princess turned and headed towards the door.

"Hey, don't forget if it all goes wrong you're coming to live with me." Yoruichi said smiling.

"Don't worry, I would never forget." Soi replied as Yoruichi left through the door not taking her eyes off of the young woman as the door closed behind her.

Soi sighed as she was left alone in the room to make her final preparations. Carefully she placed her hand on the small pouch hidden within her captains haori, the pouch contains three cubes of crystallised absinth, she knew when exactly to use them, Yoruichi had agreed to look after her Zanpaktou while she battled, and several throwing knives where hidden up the sleeves of her jacket. She felt that she was as ready as she could be, she would either succeed or fail, but either way she felt like she would win, if she won she would retain her position in the Seireitei, and if she lost she would go with Yoruichi. Soi smiled to herself she finally felt ready to face her fate whatever it may be, but something was amiss she had to prove that she held no fear over what she was doing, and that she was confident in her abilities, to do this she would need to do something drastic to show, and prove that she had no fear. Soi Fon took a breath and did the one thing she had refused to do since she had lost her sight. Deciding it was now or never Soi Fon raised her hands to her face and pulled the veil free and let it float to the ground as she strode to the door and towards the challenge that awaited her.

**(I was gonna be real mean and leave it there, but I'm feeling way to mellow to be that mean. So I'll continue onto to trial)**

Yoruichi was sat in the stands nervously, she was seated in between Kuukaku and Kisuke. Her own apprehension about the battle was showing evidently on her face, she didn't know whether or not the younger woman had a battle plan for the whole thing, but she hoped and prayed that she had some sort of idea of what she was going to do. Yoruichi was so absorbed in her own thoughts she only vaguely noticed what went on around her, she barely noticed what the other captains were talking about in regards to the trail, she didn't even notice the conversation going on between Kuukaku and Kisuke. She was just too absorbed in the whole situation to take notice.

The whole hall fell into silence as the entire 2nd division took their positions diligently in the battle grounds, they looked like a small forest of black bodies, they stood still and stoic awaiting the beginning of the battle. The seated officers of the division, minus the elusive third seat, were stretching and preparing while Omaeda stood munching his way through a packet of chips looking confident and unaffected by the upcoming task.

It was at that moment that Soi Fon made her entrance she walked confidently and ready for what she may face, but the collective gasp from the audience, and some of the second division members, was not from the fact that she walked through the entire forest of bodies without so much as touching one of them, it was the fact that the veil she had been wearing since she had lost her sight was now missing from her face, and what stared out at the crowd were not the two gaping crevices where her eyes should have been, but two glistening glass eyes which would have matched her own seamlessly.

Soi Fon made her way to the centre of the room, and stood with her gaze directed towards the location of the Central 46. Her glass eyes unfocussed and seemingly unreal focussed in front of her.

"Captain Soi Fon of the second division, do you understand the seriousness of this trail?" One member of the central 46 asked.

"Yes, I do." Came Soi's reply.

"Do you understand the consequences if you fail?" he asked again.

"I do." Soi replied.

"Very well, continue Head Captain Yamamoto."

Yamamoto stood from his position and surveyed the crowd gathered, every single divisions captain and lieutenant were all present at the trial, as well as many of the seated officers too. They all watched the warriors below them, and trying to figure out whether or not the tiny captain had enough power to defeat the forest of bodies before her. The captain herself was giving nothing away and retained her stoic stance.

"As all of you will know, we are gathered here today to witness this trial of combat upon the second division captain Soi Fon, the trail will last until either the captain has fallen or all of her division are incapacitated, If the captain should fail then she will be relived of her position and forced to leave the Seireitei forever. Kido, Shunpo, and the use of Zanpaktous are forbidden in this battle; all that is available to the combatants are their physical strength, their skill and their god given speed. I wish all of you the best of luck. Let the trail begin." Yamamoto said in a booming voice.

Soi took a breath and passed unseeing glance around all who were present feeling them out, and trying to figure out the locations of the weaker members of her division.

"Listen to me, all of you." Soi Fon stated suddenly. "Remember everything I have taught you, show no mercy. Right now you are my enemy and I am yours, if you hesitate I will take my chance, if I falter I expect you to take yours, what happens here stays here, but I warn you now, remember who you are fighting, remember who it was who honed your skills, and remember my lessons well."

Soi then raised her head the feel the warmth of the lights that lit the room mentally counting how many there where and where they were located.

"I will give you one more lesson, an assassin lives by their creed of secrecy, they live by the tricks and traps their imagination creates for them, and ultimately their environment is the greatest weapon." Soi said a dark grin appearing on her face her she place her hands within the sleeves of her jacket. "I will now welcome you to my new world. I hope you're not afraid of the dark?"

Swiftly Soi withdrew her hands from her sleeves showing several knives held skilfully between her fingers. A moment later she propelled them skywards and pierced each light in turn, sending the room into complete and utter darkness.

* * *

As soon as Soi heard the collective gasp at the sudden darkness she leapt into action, feeling out each of her weaker squad members, and knocking then out with swift kicks and punches keeping her movements silent so that the other surrounding members would not notice what she was doing. She knew that by inhibiting the visibility around her would confuse many of her weaker squad members, those who were still unused to the workings of the division; her seated officers would not be so easily fooled, but by dispatching the more numerous weaker members of her squad it would only leave her with her seated officers to deal with, and of them only the top 20 would be trouble for her.

Soi moved swiftly and silently through the forest of bodies picking off as many as she could, not killing them just knocking them out so they would not get back up, but she had to hurry she only had a very short space of time before they decide that the darkness if not suitable for the challenge.

Minutes dragged on and Soi Fon counted the amount of people she was taking down, she had the number at 168 by her estimation, she was only at that number because she could hear many of her subordinates seemed to be fighting eachother within the blackness.

It was at that moment that light flickered throughout the arena before the whole room burst into kido induced light revealing exactly what had been happening in the darkness. Soi Fon stood her leg poised in the air after just delivering a vicious kick to the soldier on the floor at her feet. Quickly Soi counted number of breathing patterns she heard hoping to get some estimation as to how many people were left standing.

84 soldiers remained scattered throughout the battle ground with their captain positioned on the far left of the room, her breathing was not hard, she was not sweating, and she was eerily calm.

Omaeda seemed to survey the area with shock; he couldn't believe that in the short amount of time that the lights had been out Soi Fon had dispatched so many of them. His eyes then focused on the tiny woman, as he took a battle stance the remainder of the division followed his example.

Soi Fon heard the collective shift in stances and adopted one of her own, crouching low to the ground with her arms poised ready to deflect any assault that came her way, her concentration increased she knew they would not waste the opportunity, they would attack her en mass, and she had to be ready for whatever they may attempt.

She heard movement to the left as a soldier decided to attack her. Soi blocked the round house kick aimed at her head she then dropped lower, and swept the man's legs from under him swinging her leg around in a circle before suddenly arching it into the air and bringing it down hard on his stomach, she heard the air whoosh out of him as her kick winded him. Her head twitched as she heard more movement, and she quickly flipped out of the way of a downward punch which struck the ground next to the fallen man, she did not think that the winded man would stay down; it would take more than one attack to take down some of her seated officers.

Soi adopted another stance this time standing straight and staying on posture. Her mind calculated the locations of each of the remaining soldiers. She could hear the breathing of each of the remaining warriors; hear their movements as they shifted between stances. Omaeda she didn't need hear him to know where he was, she could smell him.

Feeling a shift in the air Soi felt 10 of the men go onto the offensive, shifting in her stance slightly she anticipated the movements, and effortlessly she began to block the onslaught of attacks with her hands. She batted away each of the incoming attacks, trying to decide the best way to dispatch the group without killing any of them, she was an assassin after all, and her skill mainly revolved around killing people not around incapacitating them.

After a little while Soi had had enough of parrying the attacks aimed at her and decided to put the 10 men down swiftly, increasing her concentration she blocked the next set of attacks but followed each one with a strike to the neck or temple which put each one down for the count along with the others she had knocked out.

Soi's breathing was a little heavier now, and she was beginning to feel the strain of the challenge she was facing.

But Soi didn't have time to catch her breath 25 more began an onslaught, taking their chance, when they noticed that she was beginning to weaken, even just a bit, this time she had to think faster the attacks came relentlessly one after the other, a hard kick to her side sent her spinning but she managed to blend with it at the last moment and spun a kick into one man's head effectively knocking him out in the process.

Another kick came at her head, and caught her on her cheek as she tried to dodge it. It was then that she felt a sharp pain in her side, she immediately placed her hand there, and felt the slick warm feeling of blood, it seemed that she was not the only one who had decided to bring a few knives to the showdown. She wasn't sure who had brought the knives or whether anyone else had them too, all she knew was that the battle had just gone to a whole new level of interesting.

* * *

Kisuke had literally felt Yoruichi tense when they saw the flash of a knife on the battle field; he could tell that she was concerned about the younger woman especially when she walked out of the room without the veil on her face, it hid away her weakness, but now the unfocussed glassy prosthetics announced it to the whole audience, as well as her division. He also knew that out of everybody present in the chamber only she had seen what had happened when the lights had gone out. She had been muttering under her breath for the entire duration of the battle so far, gnawing on her thumb nail in apprehension. The young second division captain was doing exceptionally well knocking out most of the soldiers taking part during their momentary lapse into darkness, but both he and Yoruichi knew that her greatest challenge would be when she went against her seasoned seated officers.

"She's doing well." He whispered as they watched the fight continue, after her injury Soi had leapt into battle with a flurry of her own attacks knowing that a good amount of the 25 who attacked her were still stood very close to her, her body adopting a traditional snake style as her body moved with fluidity that would rival the snake itself, her strikes were swift and accurate as she aimed to take as many down as possible without killing them.

"I know she is." Yoruichi replied still enthralled by the battle.

"You know when this is all finished, I'm gonna shove a firework so far up that guys ass he won't be able to sit down for the rest of his life." Kuukaku growled as she shot a threatening glare at the man who had cut Soi Fon.

Yoruichi grinned a little at that, but didn't take her eyes off of the fight before her; more soldiers were launching attacks on her, the initial 25 having already fallen, and she noticed now that the younger woman had begun to shift quickly between different styles never staying on one style for more than a few moments. Yoruichi recognised a few of the ones she was throwing in, Tiger, Crane, Mantis, monkey, Dragon, and Leopard, but they were others which she didn't recognise. Despite all of this Yoruichi knew that Soi was beginning to tire she could see the slight fatigue in the way she held her body, and the young woman still had great deal of fighting left to do, she had to hold on... she had to succeed. It was all very well and good that she had offered to let Soi live with her if everything went bad, but she had absolutely no idea how badly losing everything would affect her, Yoruichi had chosen to live with what she had at the moment, and she knew better than most how much she had actually left behind as a result, But Soi had worked very hard to get what she had at the moment she had never really had an easy option, and if she did not succeed in this challenge she would lose everything she had worked so hard to get, what would it do to her, how badly would it destroy her?

* * *

Soi had managed to get the numbers down to the last 27 her breathing was ragged, and she had a number of cuts and grazes on her body from discreet knife attacks and stray punches and kicks which had caught her off guard. She had been forced onto the defensive, as some of her seated officers forced her backwards with a flurry of swift and accurate attacks. She then noticed a sudden presence behind her but she reacted too late as Omaeda locked his arms around her and pulled her into a bone crunching bear hug.

"Yield." He hissed into her ear.

"When I no longer draw breath, only then will I yield." Soi snarled as Swung her leg up kicking him in the face and breaking his nose.

The hulking man dropped the petite woman who darted away and crouched on the floor. Omaeda held his bleeding nose cursing under his wheezing breaths.

"You'll pay for that." The lieutenant snarled readying himself for a charge.

Soi Fon reached into her haori, and pulled something out keeping it clasped in her hands out of view from the remaining fighters.

"You cannot last much longer captain." Came the deep voice of her 5th seat.

"Maybe not, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Soi replied standing up.

"Like those strange fighting styles, they are indeed impressive, but they will not keep you safe forever." He replied.

"Maybe not but this next one will knock you off your feet." Soi growled and she raised her closed fist and slowly uncurled her fingers to reveal three small green cubes. "It's time I took this to a new level."

And with that Soi ate the three cubes. Then she suddenly stooped low, as she felt the intoxication overflow her system. She had 30 minutes now to end the battle after that it was all over if anyone was left standing she would lose indefinitely; she could not fight with the headache she would get after battling drunken fist.

Soi Fon then rose shakily to her feet her body swaying from side to side in a almost fluid manner, and then she began to giggle her shoulders shaking as she did so. The remaining fighters watched in confusion as their captain giggled uncontrollably.

"Enough of this." The 5th seat snarled as he charged in with a punch.

Soi danced out of the way at the last second still giggling, when he rounded on her with another strike this one she blocked moved into the movement, and raised her leg up behind her and struck him in the face with her foot.

It was a strange posture to see the young woman in she was stood on one leg her foot raised behind her and positioned over her head at face level with her opponent, the young woman then suddenly fell forward onto her face, but she continued the movement rolling forward and bringing her other leg high and bringing it down hard on the man's chest. The surprising strength behind the attack crushed the man's chest and the pain sent him into the depths of unconsciousness. Soi rolled fluidly to her feet taking up a stance; she was wobbling a little her hands wavered in the air. Her fingers curled as if she were holding a glass in her hand, her face looked unfocused as she stood there swaying.

"Come on men if we attack her all together this will be over in no time." Omaeda shouted as he began his charge.

The men attacked at once, but Soi staggered out of the way of most of the incoming attacks; any attacks that did hit her, and knock her off her feet resulted in the drunken woman, seemingly unaffected by the attack, roll or flip to her feet before charging back into the battle moving with unpredictability and swiftness.

Soi's attacks were erratic and very difficult to read, the alcohol had increased her speed and disposed of any fear she felt while battling.

Minutes ticked by as Soi staggered and stumbled though the fight her body moving as if by its own accord, she changed the direction of her attacks quickly, and at the last possible second catching many of her squad members off guard.

Soon only 3 warriors remained; Soi only had five minutes left in her drunken stupor before everything would be over. Her body was very fatigued, it was only the power of the alcohol that was keeping her upright, her breathing was heavy, her muscles screamed for a rest, and several wounds on her body were bleeding profusely.

Omaeda, her 5th seat and her 7th seat were the only soldiers left standing they too were breathing heavily and near their limit. The three men nodded to each other; they would rush her together and overpower her. The three men charged at the petite captain. Soi Fon flashed them a drunken grin, as she too sped towards them intent on meeting them head on. As the two sides met Soi flipped over the first two men and managed to land seated on the shoulders of her 7th seat. Soi quickly kicked him in the stomach and threw her weight forward throwing him over her head and hard into the ground. He didn't get back up.

With no time to recover the two remaining men were on top of her throwing in punches and kicks as quickly as they could. Soi could feel the effects of the alcohol slowly wearing off. She didn't have much time left,but she had a plan, the two remaining men had now manoeuvred into positions on either side of her, they were planning a pincer movement, and she could use this to her advantage...at least she hoped her plan would work.

The two men nodded to each other and charged planning to tackle her from either side and bring her down. Soi Fon remained in her drunken fist stance gently wavering as she waited for the inevitable attack.

Closer...closer...closer...NOW!

As the two were mere inches away from them Soi Fon collapsed her body and fell to the floor above her both men collided viciously head on. The two men stumbled backwards before falling to the floor unconscious and severely concussed. The grounds were quiet every single soldier was down, the battle would be decided by whoever got up first.

Soi Fon felt the killer headache set in, and combined with the aching of her muscles and her own fatigue she could feel her body start to shut down in need of rest, but she needed to stand up first. Soi Fon gritted her teeth and began her attempt to stand.

Soi's body twitched as she flipped onto her stomach, her breathing was very hard. She brought a hand to her head as it throbbed painfully carefully she began to force herself to her feet, it was an effort, her body didn't want to move. It took her a few moments but she finally stood up straight in the middle of the room, one arm was wrapped around her bleeding side wound the other holding her head.

"Captain Soi Fon is the Victor." Yamamoto's booming voice announced.

Applause sounded throughout the hall, as Soi Fon turned her head slightly as if realising where she was. Soi smiled slightly to herself happy, and slightly surprised that she had managed to succeed in the challenge.

Soi felt her body give and she began to fall, she was surprised when she did not hit the ground, but knew who had caught her when she felt two arms catch her and pull her back against a familiar body.

"You have done well." Yoruichi whispered into her ear. "I am so proud of you."

Soi could only smile as her body drifted off into sleep; exhausted from its challenge and in much need for some rest.

Yoruichi smiled down at the now sleeping woman; picking her up gently she carried Soi Fon towards the 4th division, so that she could get her wounds treated, then she would take her back to the 2nd division captains barracks where she would watch over her until she awoke.

**I hope you enjoyed the battle scene. It was bloody tough to write I can tell you.**

**Next chapter is the final one and should hopefully be up soon.**

**Bye Bye**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok this is the final chapter I hope you enjoy it, because I'm gonna go and sit in a corner and cry.**

Chapter 22

Soi Fon jumped slightly when she awoke, she was surprised to find herself lying in her own bed. Her hands instinctively went to her eyes, only to find her blindfold neatly tied around her head. Which surprised her, since she was sure she wasn't wearing it when she blacked out. The younger woman suddenly felt someone shift against her back before they wrapped their arms around the her waist.

"I glad that you're awake. If you hadn't have woken up soon I'd think you were trying to avoid me." Yoruichi said playfully as she nuzzled Soi's neck.

"You stayed with me?" Soi asked turning so that she was facing at the elder woman.

"I would be nowhere else." Yoruichi replied pulling Soi into a tight embrace.

"Umm...Yoruichi...my blindfold?" Soi asked curious as to how her blindfold ended up back over her eyes.

"Byakuya found it, and told me to return it to you." Yoruichi explained.

Soi nodded in response settling into Yoruichi's embrace as she felt the sun warm her face through the open window. Yoruichi then carefully brought her hands up to the chinese woman's face and lightly touched the silk blindfold.

"Unohana's done wonders with those prosthetic eye's, they look just like you're real ones." Yoruichi murmmered.

"Those who have seen them have also said so." Soi replied.

"I don't like them." The Flash Goddess said abruptly.

The young captain stiffened a little surprised at the Goddesses statement, before she could even formulate an answer Yoruichi continued.

"They say that the eyes are the windows to your very soul, that you can see everything a person is within their eyes, their hopes, their dreams, and even their fears and weaknesses, but these eyes you have now show nothing, there's no spark, no essence, just blank . I can't see you in your eyes no more, I can't...I don't..." Yoruichi struggled with what she was trying to say. She didn't know how to tell Soi that she would rather look at the blindfold than into the void fake eyes she currently had, that held none of the spirit of the person she once saw in them.

"Yoruichi it's ok if you don't like the glass eye's, I don't like them much either, but I'd rather have them then two gaping wholes in my head." Soi stated.

"I know, and they are very good imitations."

"I don't need my eyes to see you Yoruichi, I see more now than I ever did with my sight. This has been a great learning experience for me, despite the circumstances that also came with it." Soi explained.

Yoruichi ran her hands over the blindfold one more time before pulling the tiny captain into another embrace. Soi Fon understood that the elder woman would miss looking into her eyes, she had said every so often that her eyes spoke for her more than she did, and in truth she would give anything to look at her goddesses face again, but she knew now that she didn't need her eyes to _see_ her anymore.

"Well, at least it's all over now." Soi stated returning the hug, and hopefully changing the subject.

"I almost jumped into the battle when the guy slashed you with that knife." Yoruichi whispered.

Soi smiled stroking the woman's violet locks as she began to recall the battle she had faced.

"Thank you for everything." Soi whispered pressing a gentle kiss to Yoruichi's lips.

The two eventually got up. Yoruichi insisted on making breakfast for the two of them, which, after two fire scares, resulted in a few slices of toast; they then settled down on the sofa together in the lounge. Soi Fon had been given a few days off so she could recuperate from her trial, and on her behalf Yoruichi had gratefully accepted them. Yoruichi cuddled up to Soi as the two sat on the sofa, neither of them had planned to do anything today; there was no division to train since pretty much all of them were recovering in their own barracks or in the 4th division.

Suddenly Yoruichi jumped to her feet and proceeded to drag Soi out the door with her.

"Oh I almost forgot, Kisuke has already told the rest of the captains, but you were still asleep, he finished the little project old man Yamamoto assigned to him. You'll want to hear about this, even for him this is a stroke of pure genius." Yoruichi said as she pulled the younger woman out of the barracks and towards the 12th division.

"Why, what's he been asked to do?" Soi asked as she tried to keep up with the Flash Goddess.

"Yamamoto asked him to come up with a way to help in the war against Aizen, and he finally finished whatever he had planned." Yoruichi explained as she then began to shunpo to the Urahara's location, making sure to be careful with the recovering captain.

Kisuke was stood in front of the 12th division building talking politely to Nemu.

"Hey, Kisuke!" Yoruichi shouted.

Kisuke turned and waved to Yoruichi and Soi even though he knew Soi Fon would not see the gesture.

"Tell Soi what you've been up to." Yoruichi said as the two approached.

"Ok then, but first Kuukaku told me to tell you congratulations, and that she's sorry she couldn't stay, but Ganju let off one of her specialist fireworks, and she had to go and deal with him." Urahara said with a grin. "Anyway about my latest and greatest invention, if I do say so myself, I have managed to create a device that will completely suppress the spiritual pressure of any creature within a 100 mile radius."

"Which means." Yoruichi encouraged.

"That everything like shunpo and kido use, as well as a shinigami's Zanpaktou, will all be nullified, and that means they have to fight on pure physical strength and skill alone." Soi finished.

"Exactly." Kisuke stated. "I have doubts that Aizen would teach many of his arrancar how to fist fight properly and effectively, but both you and Yoruichi on the other had are exceptional hand to hand fighters, unrivalled in all of Seireitei, and those fighting forms you use have never before been seen in Seireitei, and I'm sure Aizen hasn't seen them, they may be our advantage, if this device is used in the winter war."

"There is potential in the idea, it would disable the Espadas ability to take on their final form, and that would seriously diminish their powers, although if Seireitei does not prepare for this properly this could be a disadvantage to us." Soi Fon said in consideration.

"That maybe so, but there is a great deal of potential in the idea. Not to mention it would leave us clean opening to attack Aizen head on. He relies too heavily on his Zanpaktou." Kisuke added in contemplation.

"Plus if we can work, and plan, this right it would leave them open to good old fashioned assassination, and that would take a great deal of pressure off of the others." Yoruichi added.

The three spoke for a little while, and Soi Fon herself was surprised at the fact that she did not actually mind Urahara's company, not meaning that she would tolerate him all the time.

Once Urahara had explained how the device actually worked and how well the prototype, which was being tested in the 12th division, was performing;Soi Fon and Yoruichi decided to head back to the 2nd division, Soi after all was still recovering from her battle. Along the way they were greeted by other captains as they passed by their respective divisions, each of which wished her well, and congratulated her on her victory, even Zaraki, impressed by her victory, invited her to go to his division to fight him in hand to hand, she had replied that if she had time she would, and then made plans to keep herself very busy for as long as possible.

Yoruichi kept their hands laced together as they walked back to the division, Yoruichi smiled and allowed the sun to warm her face, things were definitely looking up, she could tell simply by Soi Fons posture that she was much more relaxed and relieved now that the trial was over and done with. Yoruichi hoped that it wouldn't be too long before Soi was fully back on her feet and confident in dealing with anything and everything that Seireitei could throw at her.

"Umm...Yoruichi." Soi asked hesitantly interrupting the elder woman's chain of thought.

Yoruichi stopped and turned the younger woman towards her.

"What's wrong?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well I was wondering, you said that if I were to fail my challenge that I would come and live with you, but..."Soi trailed off.

Yoruichi grinned playfully as she realised what the younger woman was trying to ask her.

"You're wondering what's going to happen now that you've won your challenge." Yoruichi asked.

Soi nodded slightly, and refused to face the elder woman.

"Oh, my little bee," Yoruichi said touching the Chinese woman's face making her turn to face her. "I'll be Honest, I know how capable you have become without your sight, and you really don't need me here anymore, you've proved to me, and all the other captains that you can take care of yourself regardless of what they throw at you." Yoruichi stated, a grin forming on her face as she saw the disappointed look on the younger woman's face

"But." She continued, "I would hate for anything to happen to you while I'm not around, you said so yourself that you can still be very clumsy, so...I have decided that I'm going to stay here with you."

The shock of the statement showed on the small captains face as she faced the direction of Yoruichi .Yoruichi laughed and pulled the younger woman to her in an embrace, her arms snaking around the smaller woman's petite waist holding her as close as she could.

"But for how long?" Soi asked reluctantly returning the embrace.

"How long do you want me to stay?" Yoruichi replied as she closed the gap between them.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it." Soi replied a smile forming on her face, as she wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's neck.

"Hmm, now that will never do." Yoruichi said pulling away from Soi a little.

Soi looked a little disappointed but the feeling soon left as Yoruichi pulled her even closer cupping her cheek as a playful grin spread across her face.

"I'm just going to have to convince you to let me stay then aren't I." Yoruichi stated closing the gap between them even more.

"And how do you expect to do that." Soi asked grinning and holding the flash goddess even closer.

Yoruichi flashed smirk at the younger woman knowing that Soi would anticipate the gesture. Tightening her arms around the captain, and swiftly capturing her lips, Yoruichi shunpoed the two from their location and in the direction of the second division.

* * *

A lone figure stood on the edge of the Sokyoku Hill looking down on the Seireitei as the sun began to set on another day. Her black stealth force uniform ruffled in the wind, and her dark charcoal eyes landed on the location of the second division, and finally resting on what would have been the captain's barracks, an amused smirk played on her lips as she recalled the victory message she had received not an hour ago. Turning slowly she passed one last glance over her shoulder as she walked into the depths of the Rukongai, now was not the time to become lost in thought, she had a mission to complete. She was the best stealth assassin in the entire Seireitei, she was an elite member of the Stealth force, and she was the second division's third seat. She had never failed a mission and was feared among her comrades. She was a loyal and diligent soldier, she would succeed in her task, or her name wasn't Syn.

THE END

**Ok that's the end of To See Without Seeing.**

**I want to thank everyone who has read this fanfic, and everyone who has reviewed it. It's really inspired me to continue trying to write fan fictions, I was so nervous with this one. **

**Also I may consider writing a sequel to this. Which may include reuniting Kuukaku and my elusive and enigmatic OC Syn, but We'll have to see.**

**Thank you again to everyone your help, advice and encouragement have meant more than I can say. **

**Bye Bye (For now)**

**Requiem for a Dying Song**


End file.
